XiaolinMagic Showdown
by val'tanelle
Summary: Our Xiaolin team as Rai the new leader, embarks on their first undercover mission in Britain as students. But not just any students, they're going to be Wizards & Witch in Hogwarts to protect Harry Potter! UPDATE: Thank you to all those who waited!
1. Chapter 1: A Magical Community?

**Xiaolin-Magic Showdown  
By Himig**

**Disclaimer:**  
Rowling…Christy…right.

**Summary**:  
Our Xiaolin team as Rai the new leader, embarks on their first undercover mission in Britain as students. But not just any students, they're going to be Wizards & Witch in Hogwarts to protect Harry Potter! But they may be teaming with the wrong people…

**Author's** **Note**:  
I thought the title was crappy but it's actually cool! If you took its initials (XMS) it's like **X**-**M**a**S** lol hahaha I crack myself out. Oh right, don't expect much update. This is one of my random fics and I'm just having fun with this one. Ah well, enjoy

**Warning**:  
Oh nothing…just insanity…no, don't worry, this isn't a parody but you know XS heheh

* * *

**China – Xiaolin Temple  
8:00 am – Sunday **

Sunday was a rest day unless there is any active Shen Gong Wu but Sunday, nonetheless, is very dull. It was a day for chores.

"_WUDAI__ CRATER – EARTH!"_

_"WUDAI NEPTUNE -- WATER!" _

Deep holes punctured the yard of the temple aligned in a uniformed manner followed by water filling it up…then the shrubs.

"I thought the plants are supposed to come first before watering them?"

"That's right partner, but apparently Mr. Leader is too busy doing nothin'!" A sturdy, Texan boy, Clay Bailey muttered angrily, thrusting the shrubs to the muddy water.

"Raimundo says he is doing something of most importance!" Chinese orphan, Omi said.

"Right." Clay said dismissively. He then heaved the last shrub and fixed his belt. "Better this than Kimiko over there 'nyway."

Kimiko groaned from afar, sat down on the bare grass were steam was fuming out of the bathhouse.

"Hey Kimiko, Master Fung needs more heat. Gotta rid those dark spots on his feet and you-know-what…you should have seen those yellow scabs. I could have sworn I saw them move…tricky ones!"

"EW, too much info, Dojo!" Japanese girl, Kimiko Tomohiko screamed, shivering and heating up the temperature for the master as said.

Clay and Omi, finished with their chore (well, no actually but they're taking a rest that's for sure), headed in the temple again. Clay made sure his hat was clean and in place while Omi looked for Raimundo.

"Raimundo!" He called, peeking to apartments in the temple but did not find him. "Hmm, where could he be?"

"Who're you lookin' for, partner?" Clay asked.

"I can not find Raimundo." Omi said.

"Haven't seen him either."

The two turned around just in time to see a tired Kimiko. "Oh gosh…that was disgusting!" She whined, falling down to a chair.

"What is wrong, Kimiko?" Omi asked, concerned.

On cue, Dojo the dragon came. "I was wondering who stole my last piece of steak!" He said, licking his fingers. "Oh hey there, I found it somewhere between Master Fung's toes. It was hard to get it out though—had to shovel it but it stays DEE-licious!"

The three shuddered.

"'Nyway, I gotta shaved his legs a bit. Ta-ta!"

As soon as Dojo went back to Master Fung's room, the three warriors sighed a heavy relief but were followed almost instantly by a familiar voice, running past them.

"MASTER FUNG—I GOT IT—I—HOLY SPLEEN--!"

"What is it with people and knocking?" Dojo's annoyed voice came as a green-faced and nauseated RaimundoPedrosa escapes the room followed by Master Fung himself.

"Never mind that, Dojo." Master Fung said as Dojo shines his black shoes. "I want to hear what our new Shoku Warrior has to say."

"Yea—well, right."

Raimundo spread an official-looking parchment on the table while his fellow teammates circle around it.

_Dear Xiaolin Monks, _

_ I understand your commendable achievements on your missions to retrieve these mystical objects called Shen Gong Wu however I regret to inform you that there are to be inactive Wus because of a Magical war arising within the Wizarding Community that is bound to spread among the borders of the Muggle world. The powerful and weak magic cast together in each day are conflicting lost to the balance. We are working our best to end the war peacefully immediately. _

_ We are then asking the group of the Shoku Warrior named Raimundo Pedrosa and the three Wudai Warriors, Omi, Kimiko Tomohiko and Clay Bailey for assistance. Our enemy's mastermind is very powerful that he alone is threatening the safety of The Chosen One, prophesized to defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. We ask for your assistance to protect The Chosen One, Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived in the walls of Hogwarts as we fear he still is not safe within the school ruled by a powerful headmaster. _

_ If you comply willingly, then we are more than happy to provide you items, robes and everything an average student in Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is required to have by the start of the term. Please send us back a reply as soon as possible. _

_Yours Sincerely,  
Rufus Scrimgeour  
Minister of Magic _

(A/N: I never thought well what the letter could possibly else contain to make it official so shut up)

And to top it all up, a grand letter 'M' was written at the bottom right corner.

All the Xiaolin monks were gaping at the letter, perhaps except for Raimundo who seems to be aware of it. Everyone notices so the three looked at their leader. "I don't understand that much myself so let's ask the Fungster, okay?"

Everyone did so look at the wise, old Master Fung who had a calm expression, closed eyes, and steady posture. Raimundo was so tempted to make a remark.

"I am afraid the end of the world of life we know of is about to end."

"GASP!" Dojo gasped. He looked around, confused. "Am I the only one shocked?"

"You know, for a thousand year old dragon, surely you get this stuff all the time and get bored of it."

Master Fung cleared his throat. "As I was saying, the end of the world of life we know is about to end. The Magical Community where Wizards and Witches live secretly away from the Muggles, the Non-Magical Community, is in great peril that hazards not only theirs but also the whole world.

"For centuries, Wizards and Witches have been hiding from the eyes of Muggles to live a peaceful life using magic—curses, bewitching, charms, potions—so that Muggles could not take advantage of their magic. There are other mystical creatures, some you were able to see. However, they have all decreased numerously as time passes by. Wizards and Witches had to contemplate with Muggles or they would have died.

"However, such does not only run in the family. There are times, common actually, that Muggles for some unknown reason gains magic in their blood. These people are called, Muggle-Born, insulted by those of other Wizarding blood as 'Mudblood'. There were such conspiracy and prejudice even in their own community but years ago; a fearsome Wizard had frightened the whole community.

The Magical Community went years of terror as the wizard whose name is still feared spread over terror and death. Of the wisest, most powerful and strongest Wizards and Witches fought and died but one…a mere child—baby was able to defeat the wizard one and for all. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named cast a deadly curse that will kill you the instant it touches you to this baby but for some reason, it bounced off and vaporized the Wizard into nothing, leaving the boy only parentless and with a scar.

He is Harry Potter."

Omi had been listening so intently while Kimiko and Clay couldn't believe it. Raimundo was also taken by surprise, mouthing, 'Cool' but then asked, "So…who is this evil villain we're about to beat up?"

"Alas, Raimundo, it's not as easy. Even for years the people have thought He was defeated, his named is still feared. He is…Lord Voldemort."

Omi laughed. "What kind of silliest name is that?"

Master Fung arched an eyebrow. "Indeed." He said, making Omi gasped and clasped his mouth for disrespect. "At this, he had returned." Master Fung continued. "Much more powerful and probably unstoppable. Our only hope is The Chosen One who was said to defeat You-Know-Who. Your mission is to stay close to him this year at Hogwarts, pretending to be students of the school. Be warned for this is a word filled with magic and mysteries—a new community—world---universe."

There was silence.

"No way!" Kimiko chuckled excitedly and the other three began to chatter excitedly too.

"We are actually going to a school of magic?" Omi said dreamily. "Oh, I am most excited to see the powerful monks!"

"There's not gonna be any monks in there, Omi." Raimundo said. "Teachers.Wands. Plain old school…except I'm guessing we use sticks…"

"Correct, Raimundo." Master Fung said. "I have to make preparation with the Minister and the other monks. Please elaborate further Raimundo to your fellow monks and prepare yourselves." He said and turned to Dojo. "Dojo, you'll be coming with them too."

Dojo suddenly burst into tears. "NOO!!! I CAN'T STAND 12 LONELY MONTHS WITHOUT YOU MASTER FUNG HUHUHUH SNIFF!"

Kimiko was talking excitedly. "Wow, I can't believe it!"

Clay was having the same troubling feeling. "Well I'll be…a school of magic—community of magic just under our noses! Wonder if there's one in Texas…"

"Oh right, Rai, where would it be?" Kimiko asked.

Raimundo answered, "I think it's Britain."

" Britain?" Omi asked blankly.

Kimiko 'oh-ed'. "It's the other side of the world, Omi."

"THE WORLD HAS TWO OR MORE SIDES? AHH—I'M FALLING!"

Raimundo caught Omi's head. "It means, Omi, it's on the West, opposite of where we are: East."

"Oh."

"Anyway guys, we'll be getting our stuffs tomorrow. Bet the reply's gonna be later fast."

Kimiko asked, "So, how is this school? I mean, it's bound to be different from our schools…"

"Well…" Raimundo fingered his chin thoughtfully. "Heard we get sorted into different houses…but I got that covered up!" The others looked at him, confused but Raimundo yawned widely. "Lizten…I'm really tired…"

"But today is still very childish!"

Raimundo yawned, rubbing Omi's baldhead. "Day's young…good night everyone!"

Now everyone just prepared their stuffs until the reply came later that night…


	2. Chapter 2: Going To England!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

  
Kimiko was busy talking through her cellphone, counting her dresses, and re-arranging her accessory and make-up kits at once while walking from one end to another. Clay was trying to fit in his Texan clothes, hats and pig collection in a wide suitcase while Omi has his head flipped again against the floor, meditating.

Everyone suddenly broke into a mess when a voice called. Kimiko dropped her phone on her scattered clothes that triggered a mechanical puppy to run and tickle Clay whose case bulleted and Omi flipped away when the suitcase hit him squarely, "Sorry 'bout that, partner."

"Kids I—woah." Dojo said, avoiding the ranging suitcase. "I got the letter!"

There was a chorus of cheers and excitement among the monks. "What does it say?" Kimiko asked.

"We'll see, but where's your leader?"

"Sleeping." Clay answered, pointing at Rai's own apartment of rest.

"No, he's awake already." Kimiko said. "I saw him going to the Shen Gong Wu vault with Master Fung."

"Oh!" Omi chirped eagerly. "They must be picking which Shen Gong Wu we bring!"

"Well we're not bringing a lot."

The group saw Raimundo coming in with a sack probably filled with their Shen Gong Wu. It was obviously a bit small. "We need to have a low prof and balance this magic stuff so, so."

"When do we leave?" Kimiko's excited voice continued.

"Today actually." Master Fung said, coming into the room. "You have a long way, my Xiaolin monks and the quest is long to be finished and difficult. I trust all your capabilities or you would not have reached this far. Remember, the faith of the world lies in your shoulder."

"That's only the start of his goodbye speech." Raimundo said, whispering to the others. Master Fung seemed to have heard so Raimundo straightened up. "But we're gonna go back with the world still round…I hope."

-

There was a slight commotion on their trip to England.

"Listen guys, we really need to stay low…I mean REALLY low."

"You need not to insult my height!" Omi angrily said.

Raimundo gave him a half-lidded eyes saying, 'idiot'. He resumed, "We should stay like normal people…no heroic schemes, pranks—even me, or anything to do with our 'normal' stuffs. This is serious—someone could really die. A lot did, and I just wish Spicer was in it."

Everyone looked at Raimundo with outmost disbelief but was quietly solemn. Omi looked disbelieving the most at Raimundo's behavior. "Raimundo, I do not understand—you."

The leader seemed to know too. "I know." He sighed, completely crestfallen. Everyone came to console him. "It's just that I don't wanna mess up at all in our first mission…you know, with me the leader and everything. And the world's already in my shoulders." He added more reasonably.

"In _our_ shoulders, partner." Clay corrected, adjusting his hat in an I-can-take-anything-way as Omi nodded vigorously.

Kimiko rested a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Rai, it's not like we're going to mess up the instant. It's going to take more than that to break our team!" She added more energetically.

"Thanks guys," Raimundo said appreciatively. "But really—cowboy, girl with different shiny outfits and a yellow round head—why did I bother telling to keep low?"

"So," Omi said. "shall I call Dojo now?"

"Yea, we're gonna miss the plane." Raimundo said.

Omi's face fell. "_Plane?_"

"A thing we could do to keep low is to avoid being seen riding flying dragons." Clay pointed out patiently.

"And being with one too, argh…" Dojo came, stomach oddly rumbling and face green. "I'll have to just follow you kiddos…that meat…did something to my—GOTTA GO—here's the letter by the way—"

"It's a toilet paper…"

"My bad—here!"

"Erm (--looks at the letter hesitantly—)…my hands are sort of full…could you just tell us?"

-

"BWAH!"

"Ohh, poor Omi…"

"I don't get it. He stands on his hands all the time and now he gets puke for some plane that flies?"

Kimiko didn't like the part where Omi's breakfast went straight to her shiny leather shoes after going through the theories of science. She was extremely looking British to adopt but with more spices like ornaments, accessories, and gadgets she prefer to hang in her neck like her I-Pod. Feeling lenient, she even shared Omi her I-Pod (her I-Pod could connect two earphones) to relax his brain a bit.

Raimundo and Clay sat just behind their seats, with Raimundo naturally taking the window seat. Clay had his hat tilted down, casting a shadow down to his resting eyes with an empty lunch on his lap.

Soon at the coming of nightfall, the four monks were chattering animatedly.

"Wow, Kimiko, I do thank you for your I-Pod!" Omi said, fingers dancing with the smile on his lips as he listens to Kimiko's I-Pod all day (Kimiko got sick of it already). The I-Pod had worked like magic.

"Keep it if you want." She said dismissively. Omi gave him a shocked look but she just smirked, "That's not even close to half of my _other_ I-Pod collection."

Raimundo jerked all of a sudden. "Oh right—bad news Kimi—and you too, Omi—technology goes whack on the magic school. Too much magic you know."

"But we've been living with Shen Gong Wus and Dojo for live forever!" Kimiko whined, hiding her PDA she just took out.

"Wristwatch does work though—I think. I mean they must have one…unless they use magic to operate it…or magically just swoosh a watch or something…"

Kimiko looked unimportantly to her wristwatch. "It's not actually a wristwatch. More of a spy gear…detector of sort."

Raimundo looked impressed while Clay chunked a whole piece of meat in his mouth. "Girl, you got looks and stuffs to make your life easy-peasy."

"On the contrary, she does not have skills like I! I mean, haha she's a _girl_!"

Omi continued to vomit the whole trip.

-

The monks got tired again the time they arrive by the airport, yawning to sleep as the morning arises but what they didn't know, it was just a simple time difference.

"But it was evening a while ago…" Omi muttered tiredly, rubbing his eyes.

"Time difference, partner." Clay said, stretching a bit and lowering his hat down to avoid the afternoon sun. "When the roster can see in the other side, then the other roster's blind."

"Huh?"

"It means," Kimiko said, less angry at Omi now. "It's about 12 hours early in Britain than in China."

Raimundo brought down the map. "Anyway, we just gotta…" but his 'wait for the escort' faded to a weak mumble when a strange man, smiling appeared.

The man was wearing a flowery summer jacket over his white polo and a polka-dotted jean best suited for women. No one was able to say anything at all friendly ("Well I'll be a gray donkey with horseshoes and a pack of a mule…" Clay managed to say shortly afterwards.), and Kimiko was in total shock.

"Talk about fashion disaster." Raimundo muttered.

The brunette offered his hand. "I take you're our visitors."

Raimundo walked in front of the group, shaking the hand eerily formally. "Xiaolin monks at your service. Raimundo Pedrosa, Shoku General with my Wudai comrades."

"Ah yes, Clay Bailey (Clay raised his hat, "Pleased to meet you, sir"), Ki-kimiko Dohomimo ("It's Tomohiko." Kimiko said) and Omi (Omi bowed)."

"I am Marley Rudolf of the Ministry of Magic and here's—ahh, the Weasleys."

The monks turned to where Marley gestured. Two men, father and son, were walking to them with flaming red hair followed by men horribly dressed yet again. It was perhaps the father and son who were dressed decent enough for the public.

"This is Arthur Weasley, expert in the Muggle field—"

The man came and shook Raimundo's hand vigorously, making Raimundo bounced a bit.

"—Percival Weasley, the Minister of Magic's junior secretary—"

The boy shook Raimundo's hand ("Honor to meet you,") more vigorously than Mr. Weasley's, making Raimundo the need to rub his arm.

"—and they are our Aurors."

The monks were gestured to the men who were looking suspiciously at every corner. It was hard to take them seriously because of their dress.

"Erm," Raimundo said, feeling he has the need to say something. "What's up with them?"

Marley's face darkened. "We need to stay on watch for You-know-who…"

"We really don't need it." Raimundo said confidently. "After all, we're the one who's suppose to do the protecting."

"Well said." Mr. Weasley said, as if he was bursting to say it.

"Hush, Arthur." Marley hissed angrily.

The monks blinked mutely followed by the tense silence. Soon, Marley spoke, "We must be going now to the Leaky Cauldron. The Minister is waiting, and so is the Headmaster."

-

The trip to 'Leaky Cauldron' using only two cars on the trip (bewitched) was very tense. The monks were looking unease. Omi wanted to ask dozens of things but the eyebrows of each were furrowed he was intimidated. Mr. Weasley, sitting by the far end window (ironically, his son in at the other end and Marley is in front) where the monks were at the middle, then decided to say something, "So, what is thing Shen Gong Wu? Could you share a bit more of this Xiaolin business? It's rare to hear something from the Eastern culture!"

Omi gladly spoke, "Shen Gong Wu are mystical objects hidden from places years ago to protect the world against the possibility it may fall to the wrong hands…"

The discussion continued as Marley bombard some question again and Percy interrupted to inquire too. Raimundo noticed the other passengers (2-3 Aurors and Wizard driver) were also very curious. It seems only Mr. Weasley was taking the information less seriously.

It seemed forever because Omi was talking so long and dramatic that Marley was getting ready to explode, sweating. He seems hesitant for an escort to say something. "Beverage?" He asked, flicking a wand.

Omi's eyes gleamed widely at the floating goblets. "How did you do that…" His jaw was dropping.

Mr. Weasley laughed friendlily while the other monks were surprised as well, eager to get their share in the discussion. Omi bombard his questions now, looking at Marley expectantly. Marley was careful at answering as he was not talking as much as Omi.

Raimundo, Clay, and Kimiko tried to have a take of those refreshing teas but Omi kept on moving they couldn't grab the floating goblets now spitting out tea. "Omi, stop moving!" Kimiko scolded.

"It's alright," Marley said weakly, grabbing his wand but the seatbelt was on the way. He withdrew the seatbelt to take his wand from his pocket. "Here--" But suddenly, his arm jerked, wand flying out.

"What's wrong, sir?" Clay asked.

But before there was an answer, the car trembled and the breaks could be heard whining. Everyone stumbled forward, fingers clutching onto something and the driver steering fast and stepping on the breaks angrily. The car turned so abruptly that there was a sudden ringing of breaking glass that made the screams a buzzing bee.

"_REDUCTO!"_

"_PROTEGO!"_

"_STUPEFY!"_

"IGNORE WEASLEY, ATTACK THEM!"

Raimundo opened his eyes to find men no longer in ugly summer polka dotted-dresses but clad in black robes, masks, and wands.


	3. Chapter 3: First Encounter

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"Hey, what's going on?" Raimundo demanded as they regrouped, retreating backwards.

"It appears we have been pierced coming from behind while we were not looking!" Omi said, resuming to his pose.

Clay cleaned his cowboy hat, grumbling when it turned out to be damaged. "Stab in the back, I hazard."

Omi furrowed his eyebrows. "That's impossible. I would have seen them coming with my—"

"—Oops-a-daisy—didn't see that coming, did you?" Kimiko panted after half-knocking Omi with her weight when she grabbed hold of his shoulders from behind and spinning her legs to block a flash of light with a rapid spin of fire.

"Kimiko, you all right?" Raimundo asked, not diverting his gaze from the surrounding opponents.

"'Course I am," Kimiko answered breathlessly, burning passion flaming in her naturally.

"Well, be careful now. We don't know what could hit us."

Clay smirked. "We're always good in that game."

"Hm, good point."

The black clad men were surrounding them in a tight circle. However, the monks were all smirking, thinking of the same thing.

"_DRAGON ORION FORMATION!"_

The loud chorus of battle cry worked, literally like magic. The sudden outburst shocked the wand-wielders that a unity of random beams flashed toward them. The teamwork and powered elements however, blocked successfully each beam with powerful elemental works. The usual odd aura glowing from each of them frightened the Wizard, breaking the tight circle.

"Kimiko, burn away!" Raimundo shouted, escaping from two parallel beams of energy that knocked the wand-wielders of opposite ends.

"_WUDAI MARS—FIRE!"_

"_WUDAI STAR—WIND!"_

The combination attack flared the fire like a clashed meteor spreading like a nova blast. There were frightened screams as the fire threatened the surrounding enemies to scattering ants.

"_IDIOTS--_ARE YOU WIZARDS OR NOT?"

Water began to surge out of nowhere, trying to extinguish the fire. Encouraged by the examples, more water surged out from other wands.

"Oh no," Kimiko breathed, her light and Raimundo's fading. "They're still fighting back."

"Then we'll have to push back—Omi, Clay!"

"On it," Clay said as he clasped his hands together, fingers tightly intertwined to a collective pair of fist and letting Omi get a boost to jump high.

"_WUDAI NEPTUNE—ICE!"_

Omi held his hands out, getting a good view of the area. Like he became the master of water, manipulating the streaming aqua to stop in motion and freeze automatically into ice, he made complicated strikes of arms.

"_WUDAI CRATER—EARTH!"_

A deep rumbling came from Clay until it traveled far and spiked the ice into smatterings, causing yet more screaming reaction.

Raimundo smirked. "_WUDAI STAR—WIND!"_

Yet again, Raimundo's wind spread more disaster. The wind blasted the shards like darts to random direction to the dangerous men in the circle. They were caught unaware with slow reflexes in so much shock that they were only able to flee or shield themselves with their cloaks.

"YEA!" Omi gave a very childish cry of victory, dancing very disturbingly.

"Great work guys," Raimundo said, shoving a confident grin and thumbs-up. Kimiko and Clay returned their leader's praise with a smile. Their smiles however disappeared and a chorus of cries erupted with Raimundo's screams.

A wand-wielder have pointed a wand at him, firing a spell, shouting, "_CRUCIO_!" As soon as the leader was hit, a hot sensation burst from his chest.

"_FINITE!_"

There was a loud yell and Raimundo dropped on the ground on his knees. The wand-wielder turned around without thinking to see how have cast spell. The cloaked figure was instantly hit on the head though with a flying kick from Omi. It was enough to knock the person unconscious.

"Rai!" Kimiko called, running beside their leader with a concerned look akin to Clay's. Raimundo was panting, sweating cold drops of water. Even for a brief moment, the sensation didn't disappear too soon.

"Raimundo!" Omi called.

"Omi, Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay—" A familiar voice called.

Omi turned his head, seeing Mr. Weasley jogging up to them. He has a couple of scratches but looked better than Raimundo. 

"Are you all right?" He asked them. "How is he?" The man's eyes gazed on Raimundo who was now steadily standing up with Kimiko's support.

Omi had glanced at the Brazilian before looking at Arthur again. "What was that?"

"Cruciatus Curse, an Unforgivable Curse," Arthur answered, slightly panting.

They turned their heads as they heard their enemies shouting retreat, flicking their wands, and disappearing into thin air. When the black-cloaked men vanished, Percy can be seen with tattered clothes and his wand up.

"Son, are you okay?" Mr. Weasley shouted.

"I'm fine, father," he said in a low voice. It sounded like a very stiff answer. Mr. Weasley grimaced a bit.

"We were lucky, thanks to you," Mr. Weasley said to them. "We should get some chocolates for Raimundo."

"Chocolate?" Omi piped. 

"It's a sweet food, and not really a medicine of some sort," Kimiko told him dismissively. She looked at Mr. Weasley and asked, "what for?"

"Yea, I reckon Rai here needs to see a doctor," Clay said.

"No, I'm fine."

The trio looked at their leader, shouting his name at the same time and asking if he was fine.

"He's not injured or hurt," Mr. Weasley said calmly. "It's a curse that's makes him feel pain from the caster's emotions."

Omi gasped. "How was that possible?"

"Magic," Clay said quietly, tilting his hat out of practice. 

"They've retreated for now. I knew we shouldn't have brought Aurors. They were Death Eaters!" From how Mr. Weasley spoke, it was something that he has been dying to say.

Percy approached the group, noticeably not close to his father. "The Ministry wasn't mistaken with its decision," he argued icily. "They were simply fooled. Recently, the Ministry of Magic has been getting disloyal workers after all."

Mr. Weasley's eyes blazed and he would have jumped up to his son had he not been across the Xiaolin monks' group.

"So how do we go now?" Kimiko asked.

"That's a bit of a problem…"

"Was Marley an enemy as well?" Omi suddenly asked, eyebrows rose.

Mr. Weasley looked over at the car. "It seems like it, but he's dead already." 

"It was a car accident," Percy argued again. "You have no proof that Mr. Rudolf betrayed the Ministry nor do you have the rights to accuse a person who is no longer able to defend himself."

Before a fight can break, a noise came from the back of the car. The car was fuming with smoke with broken glasses and doors. A small green dragon came out, coughing. "Who the heck was the driver? I'm gonna tell Master Fung to sue these British people."

"Dojo!" Kimiko said. "You're okay!"

"Yea, I'm okay—woah, what happened to him?"

Raimundo groaned, able to stand up now. Kimiko hesitantly let go. Raimundo thanked the girl, a hand still on his head as if he has a headache. "Just got some…whatever curse."

"He's okay," Mr. Weasley assured. "But we'd need to get somewhere safe fast."

Dojo beamed. "All right, hop on then!"

Percy looked incredulously at the dragon. "I don't think you can lift any of us. You're not as big as a dragon."

"Or a normal one," Kimiko added. "He only eats cooked meat."

"And molded ones," Clay added.

"Hey, I'm hurt!" Dojo interrupted angrily. "Anyway Mr. British-I-don't-believe-I'm-no-dragon, prepare to be amazed!"

The miniature dragon shifted instantly to a gigantic being, stretching its body around thirty feet. The dragon coiled its tail and huffed through its nose. "To all believers, ride on! If you don't, then you might just fall."

Percy looked stun, seeing the lizard suddenly transformed to a giant dragon. Was some spell used on this creature? He knew it was able to talk, but to shift size was unbelievable. He had never heard of such.

Mr. Weasley looked eager to ride a dragon. The Xiaolin monks climbed aboard Dojo. They helped Mr. Weasley climbed and a rather doubtful Percy.

"Amazing! A talking and _flying_ dragon able to shift in size," Mr. Weasley exclaimed, feeling the green scales beneath him.

Dojo smiled, his head getting bigger. "Why _thank you_. You're the first British who ever complimented me. Hm, now that I think about it, you're the only person who ever did."

"Ouch," Raimundo said to his members with a smile.

"A dragon with a personality too!" Mr. Weasley said, laughing. 

"Newcomers, hold on tight and enjoy the Dojo express!" With that, the dragon swooped in the air and flied.

"Um, Dojo," Raimundo said, looking down at the far, distant dotted building and houses of Britain.

"Yea?"

"We forgot our stuffs."

"Right."

-

**Leaky Cauldron  
10 am, Sunday**

Fortunately, there were a lot of clouds today so they arrived without getting unseen. Besides, as it was early morning in a rest day, there weren't a lot of people outside. When they got in the said place, there was almost no one inside either.

"Uh," Omi said, starring at the dull place. There was a bartender, a man behind the counter wiping glasses and giving them an odd look. "Oh—I get it! Is this some sort of secret place that will lead to a secret passage?"

"Don't be silly, Omi," Raimundo said.

"Well, actually…" Mr. Weasley took out his wand and approached a common bricked wall. He then tapped it and the outsiders' jaw fell down. The wall opened up and revealed a whole new place beyond the tavern. "Welcome to Diagon Alley." 


	4. Chapter 4: The Minister and the Shoku W

* * *

**The Minister and the Shoku Warroir**

* * *

It was a very startling place. People in all sizes and faces were wearing black cloaks and some were wearing pointy hats. There were also strange creatures and items about, stores lined up together. Behind the glasses contained miscellaneous items they have never seen before and posters and signs that did not mean a single thing to them. All this was like a culture shock, seeing a whole different world just on the other side of the wall, literally.

"Oh, mygosh," Kimiko said in one rush of breath. Although she and the other Xiaolin Warriors were ambushed earlier on, not exactly in the perfect state right now, Kimiko couldn't help but simply gawk at the new world, especially the many stores that is just waiting to be visited. Raimundo and Clay were the first two who were able to regain some senses over the magical things, which has no sense. Omi might be already lost by just starring at it.

"I am greatly amazed!" Omi said, a grin unfolding in his big face. "This...this is a magical place! Filled with...magical stuffs! Ehihihi!"

Raimundo arched an eyebrow at their little friend who was looking twice as excited as Kimiko. "Hey Kimi, got yourself a girl friend here to shop with."

"Oh please, Rai, Omi's just excited," she said, not even a frown showing in her face after Raimundo's mocking jokes. A hand grabbed Omi's arm, but he continued to bounce in place.

"Ah, the Minister would like to speak to you once we get here," Percy said to them with a hushed voice.

Kimiko and Omi turned to the two British wizards, forgetting their presences when they got here. The two Asians shared a crestfallen look.

"It might not be safe for you monks to roam around too," Mr. Weasley added, the first sign that he partially, though indirectly, agreed to his son.

"The Brits have a point," Raimundo said. "So, where to?"

"We'll use the Floo Network. Apparating might be too dangerous."

"Appa-what?" Clay asked.

Omi waved an arm excitedly as if calling their attention (since he was small, but he probably did it out of excitement) "Oh, oh, it sounds like the character from the cartoon series Avatar: The Legend of Aang!"

Raimundo looked shock. "We have a TV in the temple? I wanted to watch America's Next Top Model!"

"Nope," Kimiko said with a smile. "We have technology."

"But Youtube's totally ripping down episodes!"

"Who said anything about that?" Kimiko asked with a sly smile. "There's ITunes, but mostly hacking. Some episodes were already in the net before it even aired."

Clay wolf whistled. "Kimiko's really the daughter of a game creator in Japan."

Raimundo controlled his wide grin. "Or a techno-geek."

Kimiko looked affronted. "I admit, I am a techno-geek, but it's cool and you know it."

"'Kay, 'kay, it's cool and all, but I bet Clay's cowboy hat you ain't gonna last long without it."

Kimiko placed a fist in front of his face. "Bring it."

"Hey Rai, who told you you can bet mah hat?"

"Ahh!" Mr. Weasley said suddenly. "What is this Ucube you're talking about? And ITube? Are they two things together? And _hacking_? Is it some Muggle technique?"

Percy cleared his throat. His father was starting to join the conversation that was grabbing the attention of passersby with sharp ears. "I believe we have to get going. Let's not make the Minister wait."

The two British wizards led the way (with a gap in between them) followed by the Xiaolin monks. The group stood out slightly, wearing red robes. They obviously appeared as a group. While most thought this was just some school-related activity, a boy with pale face and blond hair thought so otherwise.

"Isn't that Malfoy?"

"What's he looking at?"

Passing by the group of monks was another group, a group of young wizards and a witch who paused as soon as their target had stopped as well. Following the young teenager's trace of gaze, they saw red robes, but nothing more as faces of passersby blocked their view. When their target moved, the trio proceed, tailing him, one boy holding something yet unseen in his hands.

"Maybe I should check them out," one of them said.

Looks of concern crossed the faces of his friends. "Did your scar hurt?"

"Yea, that's something that's going to make you change your mind about following Malfoy."

Unconsciously, he rubbed his forehead though it had not ached at all. "I'll follow you guys later. Keep an eye on Malfoy. Here."

"No, Harry, I think you should keep the Invisibility Cloak," the girl said, grabbing the red-haired's wrist. "Come on, Ron. We might lose sight of Malfoy."

Without saying anything more, Harry Potter nodded and separated ways from his friends. It was true with what Ron said. For something to make him change his mind about following Malofy...he was practically obsessed about Malfoy. He knew he was up to know good, and Harry was determined to find out _anything._ Maybe his scar did hurt for a moment, but only a slightest, but he jus had this feeling he should check.

He took on the Invisibility Cloak when the group stopped by an empty store. It was set on the edge of the Diagon Alley, away from the busy crowds. Harry was the only person here, but they didn't know that. He looked at the group more closely now, seeing two flaming red hair along with the group. Harry narrowed his eyes. Could it be...?

They didn't knock on the door. The group entered without permission. Harry quickly ran before the door closes, but he wondered how he can fit through the door without getting notice as six people were getting in one by one. The sooner the last one enter, he could try rushing in and pretend it was the wind. Harry didn't have time to think. He followed inside, the last person being a tall, bulky person with blond hair. How was he going to sneak in through now? The door was closing in. There was a small gap beneath the person's arm connecting to the doorknob. Harry panicked, crouching and ready to risk it all. He was going to try and enter through that.

"Oops."

A cowboy hat fell on the ground. He let go of the door, picking the hat and dusting it before proudly putting it back on his head. This was enough time for Harry to hold his breath and get inside. Thank Merlin.

Harry stepped aside, careful of his footsteps. There were some noises going on when he got in, hiding his slightly noisy steps when getting inside. When he was in the safe place near some empty tables and chairs, he turned to the group and saw the smallest among them turn to his direction for a moment. Harry froze, holding his breath. He didn't know this people, and there were people who can apparently see through the Invisibility Cloak, just like Professor Dumbledore and Mrs. Noris, Filch the Caretaker's cat.

"What cha lookin' at, partner?" The big guy asked, closing the door. The one starring at Harry's place looked at his cowboy friend, shaking his head and returning to the discussion. Harry let go of his breath slowly, not taking any chances of getting caught now.

The inside was just like an inn, but it was empty. It was probably close though. Olive curtains were stretched on the windows and the counter was empty. The staircase had metal gates, preventing anyone from getting up or getting down. It looked abandoned. Harry tried to get nearer to see the faces of the people, facing the fireplace, which was on one side of the room. When Harry tried, the small person, maybe a child, keep on stirring. Harry couldn't get any closer.

"It can be a nauseating feeling, but I assure you, there's nothing dangerous here."

The voice sounded familiar, but Harry couldn't point out. He then heard the fire swallowing a lot of powder, growing larger. Then the same voice shouted, "Ministry of--"

"There'd be no need for that, Percival."

Harry almost jumped as figures appear dangerously close to him. He didn't register what the voice just called the person, trying now to lean on the wall and hold his breath, a group of wizards passing through him without knowledge of his existence. He didn't recognize them at all, but the leader looked like a lion.

"Minister!" Percy gasped.

"The minister?" Harry muttered in a low voice, now looking at the lion man. He looked at Percy then, now seeing his face as he turned with a surprised look at the new visitor. "Mr Weasley--!"

Harry saw too the other red-haired, his face looking dirty with a few scratches. He just noticed Percy and the rest of the people were on the same situation. Harry got nervous. What happened to them? He then looked at the boy again and started to curse mentally when he furrowed to look at Harry's direction. Not good.

"Good morning, Mr. Arthur Weasley," the man addressed with his deep voice.

"Good morning, Minister," Mr. Weasley greeted back, bowing slightly.

The Minister of Magic now turned to the red-robed people with a grave face. "Good morning, Xiaolin monks. I am Rufus Scrimgeour, the minister of the magical community of Britain. We've heard of the news. Our Obliviators have already obliviated a few witnesses of what had happened. We are sorry for what happened."

"_What news?_"

"No, it's all right. No one was hurt...except those people. We're not clearly oriented yet though. Who exactly were those? I though there were on our side? They have black cloaks and masks."

"And bad fashion sense," a female from the group added, causing a chuckle from the one who spoke earlier.

"_He must the leader,_" Harry thought, looking at a guy not too far from his age. In fact, he looked like he was as old as Harry. He is slightly tanned, brown-haired and with startling green eyes. It took Harry by surprise for a moment. He thought he was looking at his own eyes, but they were sly and tricky. He can just tell it.

"They're Death Eaters," the minister explained. "You-Know-Who's follower."

"Who is this You-Know-Who?" The leader asked.

"_They don't know? Are they Muggles?_" They do in fact look like Muggles. They wore nothing like wizards and he can tell by the air around them.

"You-Know-Who is a Dark Lord. Lord...Vo...Voldemort." When the minister said this, there were a lot of people who twitched. "He came back last summer, gathering his Death Eaters in order to gain power and control."

"Typical take over the world thing?" The girl asked with a cynical voice.

"Don't think so," the leader said, standing on one foot and cupping his chin. "Sounds to me like he's a real leader with real followers. Sort of like a rebellion. Organization ..."

The minister nodded. "You-Know-You is a powerful, dark wizard. He believes only Purebloods have the right to live in this land and wishes to make Muggles as their slaves."

"Pureblood? I'm guessing this is like about races and stuffs. In short this You-Know-Who wants his blood to rule all over the world?"

"Not all Purebloods agree of course," the minister said, nodding to Mr. Weasley and Percy. "The Weasleys are a long line of Pureblood families and Arthur here is a huge supporter for Muggle protection."

"Forgot to ask, but what's a Muggle?"

"Muggles are what we cal to the non-magical community," the minister explained.

"Ah," was all he said. The rest only nodded. "So You-Know-Who pretty much know about us? He did ambush us, right?"

"I'm afraid so," the minister said darkly. "Of course, we never intended for the Xiaolin Dragons to enter as they are. You would be taking a Polyjuice Potion to change your appearance."

"Change? As in like, growing in size, changing skin color?" The minister nodded. "For how long?"

"It would last for at least a day, but you'll have to take it occasionally."

"Hmm...I'm not so sure with that, minister. We can't fight properly in a different body."

"That's true but..." The minister paused, pondering. "You-Know-Who already know your faces by now."

"What is he going to do about it?" The leader asked boldly.

The minister didn't seem surprise, looking more intrigued. He answered carefully, "You will certainly be in grave danger and be targeted."

"Maybe, but it's this Harry Potter they're after, right?"

Harry froze. So this was about Voldemort and...him.

"That's true. "

"Do you have any stuffs that can just make us appear different? Like an illusion?"

"Yes, we do."

"That's good enough," the leader said casually. "We'll only need two. One for Omi here and one as a spare."

"How come only Omi would wear one?" the girl asked.

The leader grinned. "Just stands out too much. I don't think we can do anything about the height though."

The girl giggled along with the cowboy, but Omi wasn't even listening about the joke, looking rather distant, particularly at Harry.

"That's all of my questions—well, actually, one more, and some more. Our background info?"

"Ah yes, it has been settled, and by your request." The minister gestured at one of his men, handing the leader papers. "Anymore questions, Shoku Warrior?"

The leader scanned through the papers. "We're supposed to attend the school...we're supposed to attend classes and all that. We're not really Wizards—and Witch, you know. And keeping with schoolwork—well, I think that's just going to be my problem. Part of the mission I guess."

The minister smiled a bit. "Indeed. For the magic, we have approached Ollivander, a fine wandmaker in Diagon Alley and have asked his opinion without revealing too much. He believed you must have some magic in you."

"Cool. So last question, how about the teachers there? Can they help us? Might give us some slack with school too."

The minister shook his head with a slightly furrowed pair of eyebrows. "We did not notify at all the school, Shoku Warrior. We have only notified them of two transfers and one late-starter. We did not need to tell them of one first year student. The headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, will surely not agree."

The leader arched an eyebrow. "But we're going to protect him, not kill him or anything."

The minister only shook his face, rubbing his temples. "Ah, the headmaster and the Ministry have not been in good terms."

"_Considering they made him look like a lunatic last year, that's a complete understatement._"

"Will we get in trouble with them?"

"When they discover the truth," the minister said frankly. "However, you will not be punished. The headmaster and the professors are not like that. They will welcome answers in the truth, but don't let it so."

"Gotcha."

The minister nodded. "We have already bought the items and books you needed, but for the wands and robes, you and Wudai Warriors would have to get there. Arthur and Percy can accompany you."

"I'll be more than enough, minister," Mr. Weasley said.

"Very well," he said. "Arthur will accompany and accommodate you tonight. Arthur, I don't believe anywhere here is the safest place to be..."

Mr. Weasley hesitated to answer, his face remaining neutral though. "I...am aware, minister. I'll do what I can do."

"Thank you, Arthur." The minister gave a nod and turned back to the so-called Shoku Warrior. "We thank you for your help."

The leader glanced at the offered, outstretched hand but he smiled, putting his arms together as if his sleeves were one and bowed. The minister lowered his arm, returning the same gesture, though much more awkwardly.

"Percy," the minister called.

"Yes, minister." The young man then followed the minister along with the Aurors with him, raising a wand up. With a wave of it, they Disapparated.

The cowboy sighed heavily though he did not look like he was upset. "Whew, those wizards were as scary as roosters protecting chicken eggs from nasty cats that ya can't even get near to it."

Mr. Weasley looked at the cowboy. "Is that a reference to a Muggle show?"

"Nah, just cowboy stuff reference," the leader answered for him. "At least it's supposed to be like that anyway."

"Omi?"

Harry was wondering how he could get out. If only he can Apparate like the Aurors, but he has to wait one more year to do magic outside of school.

"I feel like someone else has been with us," the boy named Omi said.

"What do you mean?" The girl asked, looking around. "When we came inside, there was no one."

"Maybe they appeared into thin air just like those wizards," the cowboy said.

"We would notice that, I assure you," Mr. Weasley said, taking out his wand cautiously now.

The leader frowned. "Is there some magic that can make your disappear?"

"Like the Shroud of Shadows?"

Mr. Weasley stared at the girl's eyes, completely confused. "Shroud of Shadows?"

"It's a Shen Gong Wu that can make you invisible. It's a black cloak. You just have to cover yourself with it."

Harry's heart fell. A Shen Gong Wu? And there was another item that was like the Invisibility Cloak? Sure, the Invisibility Cloak was expensive and rare, but he didn't know something else aside from the cloak can make one invisible. Hermoine would have mentioned it at least once.

Mr. Weasley's wand dropped an inch. Harry was so sure Mr. Weasley looked at him for a moment and was ready to shout at him worse than Mrs. Weasley. His face was still trying to digest what he had just done though. Harry felt guilty now, getting involved most especially in Mr. Weasley's work. Mr. Weasley would probably tell him the details, but Harry knew that he wouldn't like him taking these risks again, not especially in front of this group of underage warriors the minister keep on calling them.

"It must be nothing," Mr Weasley said slowly.

"No," Omi said. "There is something. I am quite sure of it. I swear on the grave of...whoever is my mother. If she is dead of course..."

Mr. Weasley blinked.

"Swear on my mother's gave," the leader answered the face. "And I think it's his dragon instincts. That sort of stuff, but anyway, let's get going. Whoever it was, he's not coming out."

Coming to an agreement, they exited through the door. When Mr. Weasley came last, closing the door, he muttered, "We'll talk about this later, Harry."

When the doors closed, Harry breathed. He has to tell Ron and Hermoine about this, if he can remember everything. He has to make sure they were gone though. It wasn't good news though if it involved the Ministry of Magic.


	5. Chapter 5: The Xiaolin Mission Begins

**Author's Note:**  
Hi-ho! Sorry for this late update. An idea came to me of another XS fanfic, postXS wherein they have all the Shen-Gong-Wu and now they're job is to keep it safe. I thought of making crossovers of different cartoons and anime I like for the chapters. Well, just saying in case someone supports the idea. Anyhow, chapter!

* * *

**The Xiaolin Mission Begins**

* * *

Kimiko and Clay carried their heavy luggage with them. Mr. Weasley carried a few trunks Kimiko had and Clay, out of the same courtesy, held onto Kimiko's _other_ luggage. Kimiko explained how girls needed so many things more than clothes and make-up if they're going to stay for a whole year in a school. Clay never really understood how the city female folks worked but having lived with Kimiko in the temple for a year already, he has a clearer idea than Mr. Weasley.

The three of them took an ordinary Muggle cab toward the Weasley's residence. It was almost afternoon when they came. The kind yellow-orange lights ray down on the horizon of the quiet village. Beyond this Muggle village, following the curving driveway were the countryside farm resided. The crops were healthy and vigorous. Although beyond the village were vineyards and crops, there were a few houses far from each other. The connection to the village was very big as if to isolate themselves. Farther even from this was the strangest house Kimiko and Clay ever saw.

They stepped out of the cab, finally arriving in their destination. They've changed from their Xiaolin robes to casual clothing so as to not stand out anymore. Clay didn't wear any cowboy-related attire minus his hat. He wore an aqua shirt with front pockets and pulled out collars and a brown denim jacket. Clay insisted on wearing the red scarf around his neck but Kimiko laughed at the idea so he decided to just pocket it. It felt different too without his rope but it wouldn't be normal carrying it around his brown pants.

Kimiko decided not to hide her colour even if they were undercover. It was best to act natural even if her affinity consisted of wearing wigs and tying them in different styles and wearing hot latest fashion trends from her home country, Japan. Since she was in Britain, she chose to show-off her clothes that were in theme with the country but Asian fashionable. She decided to have an orange hair this time, wearing a front layered orange wig, a hairstyle where the hair gradually becomes longer from the front to the back. The cut of her new hair is from the left, curving to the right. There were bangs covering her right eye, giving her a mystic look. Kimiko's earrings were dangling peridot on small gold chains. Her clothes didn't fail to give her beautiful hair more shine. It was a pink spaghetti top and a long-sleeved rockstar onyx jacket with vertical collars reaching slightly below her hips. Slightly along her jacket were her fiery orange jazz pants reaching to her platform sandals.

"You look more American to me," Clay commented on her dress when Kimiko was looking at the mirror.

"American, British, hardly diff," was Kimiko's answer, liking her choice of clothes at that moment too much to change.

"We're here, kids," Mr. Weasley said, leading the way.

"Woah," Kimiko said. "This is the strangest house I've ever seen—in a compliment way."

"Are all wizard houses like this, sir?" Clay asked, following after Mr. Weasley.

"Not really. It's bewitched to have more rooms. We're a big family," Mr. Weasley answered. "It's a bit small inside, but make yourself at home."

Kimiko shivered. "I hope the rooms aren't like the ones back in the temple."

Mr. Weasley stopped by the doorsteps. Clay and Kimiko waited for him to pull a key but Mr. Weasley simply knocked a few times and waited. No one opened the door but a voice seemed to have come from inside. Mr. Weasley leaned closer and whispered to the small gap in the door. Kimiko and Clay looked at each other, wondering if they were holding a secret discussion. They heard Mr. Weasley say, "How airplanes stay up in the air" and easily dismissed it as anything diabolical.

Mr. Weasley pulled away and the door swung open. The two Wudai Warriors saw another red-haired, a woman who was plumped with a motherly smile, standing at the door. She greeted Mr. Weasley with a hug and a peck in the cheek, learning instantly that she was Mr. Weasley's wife.

"Molly, we have guests," Mr. Weasley said, standing aside in front of his wife.

Kimiko and Clay bowed slightly as Mrs. Weasley studied them with a look. "Oh! Have you had lunch? We're eating lunch at the moment. You must be hungry. Arthur, introduce them to us inside. It's improper to do it here." Mrs. Weasley let her husband come in the house and she gestured Kimiko and Clay to follow.

It was true that the house was lacking space but it actually looked bigger than the outside. Kimiko and Clay turned their heads to look inside a wizard's house, finding some spectacular things. It looked like an ordinary house, but every ordinary house has a television but all they have was a radio sitting on the window sill.

"Please put your luggage here," Mr. Weasley said to them. Kimiko and Clay dropped their trunks near the chairs. They can hear the clattering of spoons and forks from the dinning room. The said room wasn't too far. They can see glimpses of a huge number of people eating in a single table. Their voices were mixed together in mumblings though a few voices stopped when the two guests came in.

"Come on, you two," Mrs. Weasley said to them.

"I'll bring these upstairs," Mr. Weasley said.

"Oh, Arthur, bring it upstairs later. You can't leave the guests to me!"

"It's fine, ma'm!" Kimiko said, putting a hand up. "Umm...you must be Mrs. Weasley, right?"

Mrs. Weasley nodded. "Yes I am. Oh, find let the introductions be in the dinning room. Arthur, hurry up, will you?"

Kimiko and Clay followed Mrs. Weasley to the dinning room. Chatters grew to a halt when Mrs. Weasley brought in the two.

"Everyone, we have two guests," Mrs. Weasley said.

Kimiko and Clay's eyes almost fell out of their eye sockets, seeing so many red haired in one place. So they were a big family. There were two who were out of place in the dinning table though, a raven-haired boy with green eyes and one with bushy brown hair.

"Who're they, Mum?" One of the red-haired Weasley asked. He was tall and with freckles on his face. When he talked though, Kimiko made a disgusted face as his mouth was full. Kimiko didn't know why she watched the boy continued to stuff food in his mouth even if he hasn't swallowed the ones still inside his mouth.

"Ron!" The brown-haired girl reprimanded.

"Well, Arthur should be doing the introductions since he brought them here so if you two wouldn't mind introducing yourselves, please do," Mrs. Weasley told them.

"It's all right," Kimiko said, putting a hand on her hips girlishly. "I'm Kimiko Tomohiko from Japan."

Clay was less comfortable and casual like Kimiko, sounding more polite. He raised his cowboy hat and said, "My name is Clay Bailey from Texas. Nice to see you all."

"Japan?" "Texas?" The red-haired twins said from their seat.

"We're transfers at Hogwarts," Kimiko said, looking at the twins.

Mrs. Weasley looked troubled. "Transfers at a time like this?"

Kimiko smoothly recalled what she was supposed to say as Raimundo told them. "Well, papers were completed already so even if You-Know-Who's back and all, we're still going to Hogwarts. Besides, it's the safest place there is, right?"

"That's true," Mrs. Weasley said unsurely with a smile. "Kimiko, Clay, these are my sons—Bill (the guy with a long red hair tied in a ponytail waved. Kimiko waved too excitedly with a blushing grin), Fred and George (the twins gave a dramatic bow while holding spoons and forks), Ron (the one who disgusted Kimiko nodded, waving slightly) and Ginny (the only girl in the Weasley family waved, "Hi,"). Then here are Ron's friends, Hermoine (the bushy haired girl greeted them friendlily) and Harry (the one sitting side Ron nodded, looking up somewhat cautiously).

"Harry Potter?" Kimiko gasped, her eyebrows rising. Clay turned sideways and arched an eyebrow at Kimiko beneath his hat. Kimiko's hands flied to her mouth. How was she going to explain of knowing him? "Oops. I mean—"

"Harry's popular abroad," one of the twins, Fred or George (hard to tell which) said with a grin.

"He is?" Kimiko asked carelessly. "I mean, he is! He is!" She smiled sheepishly. Of course, Harry Potter was supposed to be popular. There's no need to pretend not knowing him because they're undercover.

"Who are diz people?" A heavily German accented woman said.

"Well I'll be..." Whatever Texan quote he was about to say, it was drowned by the exhilarating presence of a beautiful woman, swooping like the wind with plates on her hand. Clay's eyes didn't remain hidden beneath his cowboy hat and his mouth seemed to have dropped open. The twins were pointing and snickering at Clay. Kimiko gave them a glare that was ignored, elbowing Clay.

"This is Kimiko and Clay," Mrs. Weasley said without her usual warm tone. "They're transfers at Hogwarts," she said briskly, waving her wand. "Hermoine, if you could move a bit..."

Hermoine pulled closer to Harry to make space between her and Ginny. Two chairs swooped in and placed themselves in between them.

"I'm Fleur," the beautiful woman said.

"I'm Kimiko, Fleur," she said. "And this gawking cowboy is Clay."

Fleur smiled and Kimiko pulled away from Clay or else some of those salivas would be on her.

Bill laughed from his place. "Fleur is part Veela so your friend is acting like that."

"What's a Veela?" Kimiko asked.

"They're beautiful women with silver hair and pale eyes. They can entrance males in their beauty," Hermoine explained.

"To trick them," Ginny added.

"Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley said, putting both her hands on her waist. She didn't sound so angry though. "Kimiko, you and your friend can sit and eat now."

Kimiko thanked the woman, pulling Clay to a seat. "At least Clay isn't drooling at the food." When Clay was as still as his element, Kimiko's left eyebrow twitched. "Now Clay don't make me...CLAY BAILEY!"

"Wha—OW."

Ron dropped his spoon. "She just _punched_ him!"

"Sorry Clay!" Kimiko's much nicer voice apologized while Clay was nursing his left eye.

"How can she do that?" Ron asked breathlessly. The population at the table continued to eat. Mrs. Weasley brought a stinky bottle of green goo that looked like barf that is supposed to heal the black eye. Mrs. Weasley nursed the black eye with Kimiko trying to apologize while covering her nose.

Hermoine looked at him cynically. "Just because she's a girl, Ron..."

"Yea, Ron. Remember when Hermoine punched Malfoy in the nose?" Harry said with a Hermoine smiling slightly at reminisce.

"No, not that! I mean, she's really good-looking and nice and she just hit that big guy!"

"So you think only hideous and mean girls can hit someone?" Hermoine asked flatly.

"That's not what I mean!" Ron said, stung.

Harry sighed, drinking a glass of water and trying not to hear Ron and Hermoine argue as quiet as they can. He was unfortunately in between them.

Ginny was talking to the two transfers about Hogwarts. Kimiko and Ginny were enjoying the conversation but Clay, who was in between them, chow on the food on his plate hungrily. Although he was courteous and polite, his manners in the dinner table are just like Ron's.

"Clay!" Kimiko admonished.

"It's all right," Ginny said. "My brother, Ron has been eating like that since I was born."

Later on, Mr. Weasley finally joined lunch. Bill gave his chair to his father, meeting Fleur in the kitchen. Ginny rolled her eyes when the two started to have a private talk there.

"Bill's off to see Phlegm," Ginny said to Kimiko.

"Phlegm?" Kimiko asked, laughing. "Is she that bad?"

"Mum can't stand her, and the room's filled with boys, you know, though I think only Ron's affected."

"How about Harry?" Kimiko asked. There was a secretive smile forming on her lips. "I think he's pretty cute."

"He is, but if Dean hears that, he'll be jealous," she said with a smile that responded well to Kimiko's thoughts. "I'm going out with Dean Thomas at the moment. He's from Hogwarts."

"Well actually, I think I like your big brother more," Kimiko said, winking.

"Bill?" Ginny laughed. Ron and Harry looked at the direction of the two. Hermoine stopped arguing when she saw the two simultaneously looked at the same direction.

Hermoine gave them a glance rather than the stare Harry and Ron were doing. "They must be talking about boys, probably you, Harry," she said.

Harry blushed slightly and said, "Uhmm," with a nod, not knowing what to say.

"How come you and Ginny don't do that girl talk?" Ron asked.

It was Hermoine's turn to blush faintly. Harry was curios himself."You should mind your own business, Ronald."

"I was just asking!" Ron said defensively.

Harry sighed. Another argument happened.

Later on, the plates were finally cleared. Fleur and Bill were washing the dishes along with Mrs. Weasley. Fred and George excused themselves, saying that they have a job to do. Kimiko and Caly were startled when they Apparated. It would take a while to get use to it.

The people who remained in the kitchen were Mr. Weasley, the golden trio and the two undercover Xiaolin dragons.

"I brought your trunks in your rooms," Mr. Weasley said to Kimiko and Clay. "Kimiko, your room is with Ginny and Hermoine. I told Ginny to clean the room for you. Clay, you'll have to sleep in Charlie's room. Ron will tell you where it is."

Mr. Weasley turned to Harry, Hermoine and Ron. "You three talk to them. I have to get back to work."

Harry was waiting for Mr. Weasley to talk to him but it looked like it wouldn't be now. Mr. Weasley shouted goodbye and Harry and the rest chorused it. Mr. Weasley disappeared once more and they were left with the transfers.

"Let's go to the living room," Hermoine said to the transfers.

The living room was just near the staircase and it wasn't bigger than that dinning room. Harry let the transfers sit on the chairs first. They grabbed some chairs for themselves.

Hermoine was about to speak but Kimiko quickly did the initiative to ask. "So how's Hogwarts?" She said quickly. It wouldn't be a good situation where these three would be asking them.

Hermoine was slightly surprised but Kimiko's sudden initiative. "Well, it's academically excellent and the school has proper ventilation and housekeeping."

"Except for Slytherin and Snape," Ron said.

The trio then explained to them from the four houses to the recent events that happened in Hogwarts. Clay was putting up a lot of comments, quoting some more Texans sayings while Kimiko started to imagine the things she could do inside.

**Diagon**** Alley  
3:00 pm**

"Kimiko and Clay must be furiously keeping their real identities as a secret while trying their might to find clues about Harry Potter in order to protect him better once we are inside Hogwarts."

"Omi, stop saying our plans out loud. You're sounding like Spicer and while we're miles away from him, don't make me remember him," the leader of the Xiaolin Dragons said.

Omi and Raimundo were wearing casual clothing too. Omi was forced to wear children clothing with a green sweater, a white and blue cap with a logo 'Sizzling' on top of his bald head and dark blue cargo pants. Kimiko enjoyed picking clothes for Omi as if she was going to dress up her own child. Raimundo was wearing a light blue sweatshirt and black pants. His yellow medallion continued to hang around his neck.

Omi followed Raimundo around Diagon Alley, vigilantly looking around. Raimundo was reading the signs up on the weird stores from strange, occult-like Potions to pets. Omi was very interested but regarded the mission more important right now.

"Raimundo, what exactly are we looking for?" Omi asked, catching up with him.

"I heard there was some alley here where people are forbidden to get in."

"Are we going to stand guard there?"

Raimundo eyed at him practically. "No," he said. "We're going to get in."

"But it's _forbidden_ to get in!"

"That's the point."

Omi gasped. "Raimundo, Master Fung once said that rules are meant to protect us."

Raimundo rolled his eyes. "It's not really a rule. People just avoid that alley and we're going to find out what's inside."

They passed through a lot of stores as they continued walking. The number of people gradually decreased and a sign that rang a bell in Raimundo's head made him stopped.

"Knockturn Alley. I think this is the place. And didn't anyone realize it'" he said, smirking and standing over at the dark alley where the crowds of people suddenly disappeared. "Didn't anyone realize it's a respelling of _nocturne_?"

Omi peered at the alley. "Hmm, I sense something very bad here."

"Let's find out why," Raimundo said, walking. "Speaking of your dragon instincts, what's up with it earlier with the minister?"

Omi followed Raimundo. Both their heads were looking at the stores that looked abandoned. The signs read out vile and dark things like selling of dragon organs and ancient relic of curses.

"I feel there was a presence with us," Omi said. "Not a very dark one like I feel right now."

"I know," Raimundo replied solemnly. "This feels like an occult alley."

Omi looked at his friend curiously. "Occult?"

"It's about dark things like zombies, ghosts and all that. And getting depressed and everything."

"I see," he said. Omi took out a rather short wand from his pocket, starring at it. He sighed. "This wand reminds me of my Shimo Staff."

"Don't worry, I brought our weapon Wus just in case," Raimundo said, taking out his wand too. "I guess we're supposed to fight more with these sticks."

"The great wandmaker Ollivander said that all of us have dragon heartstrings as our wands' core," Omi said, studying his wand further. "As expected as we are all Xiaolin Dragons who are supposed to protect the magical items called the Shen Gong Wu."

"Omi, stop talking in detail about us. You're like narrating a first episode of some show."

"Very well," he said, stowing his wand. "I understand the caution. After all, we are here to pro—" Raimundo stopped and leaned in front of Omi, glaring at him. "—I am going to keep quiet now."

The duo met a few people while walking in the alley. They were sneered by most of them but didn't do or say anything to them. Their stares didn't leave them until they disappear. Raimundo and Omi kept quiet, ignoring the stares though the two experienced dragons were getting more and more prepared for the worst that can happen.

Raimundo instructed the group two split up. Since Kimiko and Clay were transfers, it would be reasonable for them to stay over the Weasley for safety precaution by the ministry. The real motive was to of course stay close to Harry Potter and learn as much as they can. Omi was entering as a first year student while Raimundo would be a sixth-year late starter. His documents said that his education was homeschooled with half-half parents. Since it wouldn't be good if the four of them stick together in front of the others, Raimundo and Omi remained in Diagon Alley to investigate on their own. The place to return was in Tom's inn where Dojo was snoozing or maybe building a model of Master Fung, which would eerily look like him.

At this moment, their investigation led them to Knockturn Alley. They discovered too that people travelled in tight groups before Knockturn Alley and no one ever stayed up after sunset outside in these dangerous times.

"You know, I think it's time to ask some questions," Raimundo whispered, eying at a pair of customers exiting yet another dark-looking store. "Wait here Omi."

Raimundo casually strolled toward the two wizards. Both of them were lanky. One of the men was blond with a pale face and small pale blue eyes while the other has a long, messy brown hair and cold black eyes. They were murmuring between themselves, only stopping when Raimundo came in.

"Heya guys," he said. "Where'd you get those stuffs?" he asked, eying at the box one of them hid in his robes.

"Shouldn't you be somewhere else, boy?" the blond asked menacingly.

"Don't worry, I'm not lost," he said. "Just looking around. Where's the best store you got here?"

The blond man turned to Raimundo cautiously. "Borgin and Burkes," he said with a hiss. "Why are you interested?"

Raimundo caught the two man's hands slowly moving to their robes, making a grab for their wands...

"Now boys, no need to take out your wands," Raimundo said with a slightly threatening voice himself. Okay, so maybe getting too excited for a battle wasn't a good idea. The glare the two wizards gave him obviously sounded ticked. Raimundo backed down submissively, raising his arms up. "Okay, I give up. We'll leave you then. Thanks anyway."

Raimundo slowly stepped backward. "What did you learn, Raimundo?" came Omi's voice.

"Um, yea, they said we should go." Raimundo grabbed Omi and ran.

They came up to the place called Borgin and Burkes. It was the largest store there is. Raimundo and Omi looked at each other, nodding then entering the store together.

When they walked in, Omi scuttled to look at the items that were on shelves. "Hmm...an eyeball in a jar, blood-stained cars, human bones!" Omi continued to stare at the list of items on display. "Raimundo, I do not feel like this place is anything good."

"I guess it's not as bad by Wizarding law," he said. "Wonder where's the—"

"What can I do for you?" came a voice from the counter.

"AH!" Raimundo yelled. "Geez, why do you scary people have to come in so...scary."

"Do you have any business here?" the small man with a thatch of hair covering his eyes asked, ignoring his statement.

Omi was about to say something probably related to morality and all those things that will get them chased from the Knocturn Alley but Raimundo smartly overruled him. "That depends on what stuffs you have," he said.

"If you don't have any business, then go already."

Raimundo made his gaze looked colder and his presence with an atmosphere that rivalled You-Know-Who. He stood up straight and looked at the clerk in his eyes. Since the attempt to ask nicely doesn't work in the alley, he'd have to try asking as if he meant it—bluffing.

"Is that how you treat your customers now?" he said quietly. Raimundo leaned closely at the counter. "If you don't talk nicely, some people might take it personally."

There was a cold rush of wind that brewed violently inside the room even though all windows and doors were shut close. Omi was confused with the wind inside a shut room, failing to notice Raimundo's wrists flicking to toy with his element for the dramatics.

Raimundo could see the clerk's frightened eyes when its bangs went flying from his element. Raimundo reeled back, crossing his arms and smiling. "So, what stuffs do you have?"


	6. Chapter 6: Chase Young

Edited: June 20 - made longer :D; reposted

* * *

**Chapter 6: Chase Young  
**

* * *

**Diagon Alley  
7:40 AM**

Omi was up and awake with the sun today and the inhabitants of the inn all asleep. Raimundo was fast asleep. Though normally he would invite his friend for an exhilarating, soul-cleansing training five in the morning, Omi wished to be able to explore the place alone...because he was VERY curious.

"I know Master Fung said that the world of magic is full of new things, but it is more of a reason for me to learn about it. As Master Fung had always said, you must know your enemies to defeat them!"

The water element monk had no trouble with crowds too or getting stares for his unusually big head yet small body and the red Xiaolin garb he wore. He shivered when the cold wind blew. Not wearing the proper attire, he felt the warm in his body go out instantly. "It is colder here than in the temple!" Of course, he hadn't really stayed somewhere else for more than a day aside from the temple in China.

Most shops were still closed—in fact, pretty much every shop was closed. Omi looked confused, having walked around for so long yet spotting nothing that was as interesting as the last time. He was hoping to see up close the few glimpses he caught when they first came to Diagon Alley but he couldn't with every shop closed.

Omi furrowed his thin eyebrows, scratching his bald head. "This is most strange...there were so many people yesterday! Is there some sort of holiday?"

"'ey you, kid!"

Omi turned around and then he screamed. If he had hairs, it would be standing on its end.

"AAAAAHHH!"

The black beard man was startled, looking like there was an earthquake. He spun around, shaking his head swiftly trying to find the cause of fear. "What? What?"

It wasn't the beard or anything that had Omi shouting. It was the gigantic size of the man (not as big as Cyclops, but the man didn't have one eye, red skin, or the appearance of a drooling idiot).

"Your size is nothing against my skill!" Omi shouted, regaining the honourable, non-screaming pipsqueak posture. The dots in his forehead started to glow, but the daylight sun made it invisible.

The huge man chuckled, shaking his head. "I'm not gonna hurt yeh," he said defensively in a calm voice, putting up his hands that were also huge. One of his hands could crush Omi easily.

"What do you want, you giant hairy man-beast?" Omi demanded, still untrustworthy of the giant. The giant looked stung, blinking and raising his eyebrows, eyes shifting away. Omi's posture softened, certainly confused.

The giant was wiping his nose, shaking his head again. He pulled up his pants, breathing out heavily. "Well, it's okay. You don' look like yeh lost..."

Omi tentatively dropped his stance, frowning. "Are you...on the side of good?"

The giant furrowed his thick eyebrows at Omi, starring at the little kid after he jerked his head from the question. "Side of good? Ye bet I am. I'm Hagrid, Hogwarts' gamekeeper an' professor," he said a bit proudly.

"Oh," Omi said. He inserted his hands on his sleeves, formally bowing to the giant. "I am sorry my good friend Hagrid, I have mistaken you for your appearance.'

"No, no, it's fine," he said, beaming much widely now and despite what he said, the giant was more pleased now. He waved a giant hand up, approaching Omi. "What yeh doin' here anyway? It's still too early. Where're yeh parents?"

"I am an or—"

"_We're undercover so we have to stay low,_" Raimundo's voice came.

"_Ah yes, I have to lie and be deceitful. I am very sorry, but I would have to lie for this honourable mission_," Omi thought in morose. Hagrid peeked down to see why Omi became silent. Omi looked up, faking a smile. "Ah, my parents are not with me. I am staying in an inn with a brother."

"A brother, eh? You and yer brother stay safe. With You-Know-Who back, everyone's on full alert. The inn must be full. Why're yeh out here...?"

"Li!" Omi answered, recalling the pseudonym he was given. "My name is Li."

"Li, eh? Foreign?"

Omi nodded. "I am from China."

"I think tha's far," Hagrid said, scratching his beard. "Why're yeh and yeh bother 'ere?"

"Ah, we wish to study in Hogwarts," Omi answered. "The school you are in, I believe!"

Hagrid looked surprised. "Hogwarts? I did hear a couple of new students, but aren' yeh just a first year?"

"I am. My brother however is...a latecomer!" Omi explained with the knowledge he could remember. "My friend, would you like to have a chat with me?"

"Well it is tad ea'ly, 'nd I should welcome yeh ter Hogwarts! It's the safest and greatest school, Li," he said enthusiastically. "C'mon, let's get ter Tom. I haven'd breakfast yet. And it's safer with lots of people 'round."

The duo (one who is incredibly big and the other incredibly small) headed to the inn where the barkeeper, Tom was clean the counter. The chairs were still empty, save for the two new arrivals.

"Morning, Tom," Hagrid grunted, taking a chair to seat down.

"Morning, Hagrid," he greeted back, eying at the chair he took, perhaps thinking if it would break or not from the giant man's size.

"Good morning, Tom!" Omi piped courteously, pulling a seat on the same table as Hagrid and jumping to sit on it.

Tom arched an eyebrow at Omi. "You were awake? I didn't notice you go downstairs..."

"Ah yes, I came down through the window!" Omi explained cheerfully, his hands only reaching the edge of the round table.

"Yeh came down through the window?" Hagrid repeated, trying not to laugh while he stared at the little monk.

Omi grinned guiltily, putting a hand behind his head. "I was trying to sneak out! Rai...uh...my brother might find out that I left."

"Yeh shouldn' be sneaking 'round, Li," Hagrid berated, crossing his arms and leaning on the chair that creaked slightly. "People are gonna think yer Imperiused. 'nd it's not safe either!"

"Imperius what now?"

Hagrid gave Omi an odd look but shrugging it away almost instantly. "Impreius. It's a spell tha' control creature agains' their will. Makes them forge' what hap'n. It's forbid'n so yeh don' try it."

"Oh! That is most interesting!" Omi said. "Could I make monkeys dance on their hands?"

"Yeh, 'nd more than tha'," the giant said carefully, eying at Omi ambiguously. "Ah Tom, is breakfast ready ye'?"

"It is. Are you getting two?"

"Yea, it's on me," Hagrid answered, pounding his chest lightly.

Omi titled his head like looking at some museum art, confused. "I don't see it."

Hagrid shifted on the small chair, asking, "See what?"

"Breakfast," Omi answered. "You just said it was...on you."

"It means I'm paying fer us," Hagrid said benignly, amused at the little child's antics.

"Oooh! Thank you, kind friend!"

Later on, their meals were served and Hagrid started eating. Omi looked as excited to eat new food, seeing his plate being served. Hagrid feasted on a meaty, steaming breakfast of ham and bacon plus egg rolls but Omi's face fell when he found a similar, though considerably smaller meal than that. He made a repulsive look even without sniffing on it. Seeing the monk's look, Hagrid raised his head, munching the food on his mouth and jabbing a finger on his plate.

"Eat up," he said, starting to get bemused.

"Uhh..." Omi's half-opened mouth said. "I'd rather not. I'm vegetarian."

"Vegetarian eh? Sorry 'bout that. Shou'da told me though, but yeh really don' wan' it?" Hagrid asked.

Omi shook his head. "I prefer not to eat without my brother. Perhaps he can have this meal instead. It doesn't feel right to eat without them..." Omi sighed, suddenly feeling the pain of separation in the team. Hagrid looked at him sympathetically, and maybe with a hint of empathy. By them, Omi have meant without thinking his friends, Kimiko and Clay. He started to miss Master Fung as well. The months waiting for them in separation started to become clearer and Omi's initial reaction was an early homesickness. Of course, the giant must have thought the small-looking young man was missing his family.

Hagrid dropped his spoon and fork (ridiculously too small for him), looking at Omi thoughtfully then nodding. "All righ'. Yeh can call yeh b'other now. It's good tha' yeh always eat with a family." Hagrid paused, sniffing a bit and rubbing his eyes. "Som'ing my eye..."

Omi smiled, nodding, bowing with his usual practiced courtesy, and then hurried upstairs with his quick-legged feet.

"Raimundo, Raimundo!" he called excitedly, looking around the room.

"In here, Omi!"

Omi looked at the bathroom, seeing Raimundo's arm waving by the opened door.

"Oh good, you are awake!" Omi said, approaching him. "I made a new friend you must meet, Raimundo."

Raimundo was brushing his teeth in front of the mirror, only looking at Omi in his reflection through it. Casually he asked, "Really? Who is he?"

"Hagrid, and he is a professor in Hogwarts!"

The mirror was soon wet after Raimundo spat on impulse and shock. It took a couple of minutes to silence the outraged mirror (the solution was to break it with Raimundo's Blade of the Nebula).

"WHAT?" he shouted loudly at Omi, not a single hint of his anger or shock disappearing. Omi looked confused at Raimundo's extreme, negative reaction. To elaborate, Raimundo forced himself to calm and explain as patient as he can to Omi why. "Omi, you're supposed to wear that illusion charm thing in the school!"

" I haven't forgotten that—" Omi defended himself but Raimundo ignored him and continued his point.

"—now that a professor from the school knows what you really look, the disguise is useless! Okay wait, have you...what name did you say?"

"Li."

Facepalm. "Okay, did you say you were going to Hogwarts?"

"Yes..."

Facepalm. "Did you say anything about me?"

"...Yes..."

Facepalm. "Omi..."

Omi blanched, finally understanding the situation. "I'm sorry. It...slipped right down in my mind!"

"Slipped out of your mind," Raimundo corrected gruffly. "Well let's go meet professor now. I'll make something up."

The two of them headed downstairs, finding a few people in the tables now. Hagrid waved at Omi who grinned sheepishly, and Raimundo felt the giant's gaze on his. Raimundo didn't think this was the professor Omi was talking about. The giant's gaze already made Raimundo felt uncomfortable. Making something up spontaneously and believable almost seemed impossible

"Um, Omi, is it that big guy? Bigger than Clay?"

"Yes, but he is not a bad person, I assure you," Omi said in a whisper before they claimed chairs in the table of the giant. Raimundo avoided the giant (completely intimidated and being extremely careful not to get broken ribs by the man's grip). Raimundo knew there was his breakfast on his place (aware that Omi was vegetarian so it couldn't be his) but even its alluring scent couldn't make the wind monk's stomach grumble.

"So..." Raimunduo rolled his eyes, trying to act natural. "You're...professor!"

Hagrid nodded, not sensing the discomfort. "Yea. Yer Li's brother? Ye don' look alike..."

Raimundo feigned a large grin. "Yep! And..." His eyes sneakily looked around, leaning on to Hagrid to whiper. "He's adopted!"

"Oh," Hagrid said in a whisper. "Is tha' why he's yellow 'nd small too?"

Raimundo blinked. Then he grinned widely again, winking. "Yeaaa...he has...uh...Fung...Funggutinamia..."

"Fungguti—"

"SHHH! He's really sensitive about it. He's going to school wearing a charm to go incognito so...he would look like my real little brother. Could you keep it a secret, professor? He's not ready to tell anyone yet."

"Okay, but I'm not good with secrets...does Dumbledore know 'bout this?"

Raimundo froze, leaning so close to Hagrid that Omi was starring at them with growing question marks flying on his head. "Uh...yea. But...he hates it when people talk about it...even when behind his back."

"Ah, okay, I'll keep it a secret..." Hagrid whispered back, nodding.

Raimundo nodded, leaning back and winking at Omi. Omi was still confused.

"So professor, my name is Raimundo, you can call me Rai," the wind dragon said casually, finally touching his plate.

"My name's Hagrid, 'nd ye don have to call me a prof'ssor," Hagrid said, offering one giant hand at Raimundo. Raimundo's eyes grew to marbles, starring at it.

"Uh...nice meeting you."

After shaking hands, Raimundo had only used his fork to eat since his other hand seriously injured.

Omi grew easily bored but the opportunity to ask about the Wizarding world was just in front of him. As soon as Raimundo had nothing else to say, Omi did the questioning concerning Hogwarts.

"Hagrid, how is Hogwarts like?"

Hagrid took a napkin, dabbing it on his cheeks and near his mouth. "Tha's a bit 'ard to answer--I mean, it's a great place! Great school! The professor's very good 'nd Dumbledore takes care of his students. Really loves Hogwarts, even refused to be a minister years ago. People 'anted him but he wanted to be in Hogwarts. And he's the on'y one You-Know-Who fears--ah, ye don' know him, right? Yer foreigners..."

Omi was about to speak but Raimundo shook his head superstitiously. Hagrid was pondering how to explain the most feared wizards of all, missing the silent contact between the two.

"You-Know-Who's a dark wizard. People though' he was dead years ago. Ye see, You-Know-Who tried to kill this baby, Harry Potter--he's in Hogwarts now, but ye migh' not heard of him ye'. 'nyway he's a great boy, Harry. He's the on'y one who survived the Killing Curse 'nd killed You-know-Who."

"How can a mere baby kill a dark wizard?" Omi asked in wonder.

"It's strange, ain't it?" Hagrid said, putting an enigmatic smile. "Dumbledore says it's love."

"That's completely corny," Raimundo carelessly said, rolling his eyes at Omi. Both Hagrid and Omi glared at him that Raimundo shrunk away quietly.

"Raimundo, you shouldn't underestimate the power of love!" Omi said sagely, sounding like Master Fung correcting like a real mentor Raimundo again. "As the side of good is good, then love will have no boundaries as well. It will conquer anything!"

"Yeh sure right, Omi!" Hagrid said, raising a hand holding a tiny fork.

"I still think this is sounding some sort of fairytale," Raimundo said, throwing a piece of bacon in his mouth. "Anyway, how about the professors?"

"Well, there's me, as you know. I'm teaching Care fer Magical Creatures. Rai, what year are ye?"

"Sixth," Raimundo answered.

"Sixth, eh? Ye took yer OWLS already. Ye look a bi' younger..."

Of course, the same can be said with Omi. Omi was first upset at the indignity for being an elven-year-old first year for his mere height as he was even older with a half year than Kimiko who was fourteen. Clay shook his head sympathetically but an amused smile was on his face. Kimiko didn't hide his chuckle while patting Omi on the head. Raimundo just reasoned out it would make them less suspicious and they would be able to cover the grounds better. Gathering information was also important.

"How come Kimiko is in the sixth year too?" Omi asked hotly. "She's a girl!"

"That is a bit troublesome," Raimundo said, ignoring the glare the Fire Dragon transfered to him from Omi. "Not skill-wise, Kimiko, but this Harry dude's Gryffindor. If you're going to be in his House, then you'll be in the girl's dorm. Heard the dorms for girls and boys were separated."

"Oh, I see," Kimiko said, nodding mildly, feeling less angry with Raimundo's reasoning. "How about Clay?"

"Eh, don't think he'd go to the Gryffindor. He's not exactly 'impulsive, passionate and a trouble-maker'."

Clay sighed heavily, tilting his hat. "He's right."

"And I don't think I could get in either. I'm not very noble, you see. I'd cheat if I have to, like the time when we did that bet so I didn't do any of my chores..."

Everyone frowned at him.

Raimundo smiled widely, trying to look innocent, failing obviously. "But I think you'd fit in, Kimiko. The Bird of Paradise said you were brave and that's certainly Gryffindorish."

"How about Omi?" Kimiko proposed. "Look at the little guy. He's that typical noble person."

"And he's loyal too, like the Bird of Paradise said."

Raimundo nodded once at their opinions. "I know, but you're forgetting his big head and his straight wins in poker."

Omi glared at Raimundo. "What is wrong with my bi--head?"

Raimundo crossed his arms. "We've seen what's inside your head, Omi. It's full of you."

Speaking of the houses, Hagrid had now explained to them the four Houses. They were already aware of it but Omi have understood hearing them from another person will give them more information about it.

"...Gryffindor's the bes' house fer me. Noble 'nd brave, na'ural troub'e makers too," Hagrid said, raising both his eyebrows while grinning. "'en there's Sly'hrin, those no good s'udents...mos' of 'em have paren's in dark side with You-Know-Who...but they're cunning 'nd sly...slippery like real snakes. 'nd then Ravenclaw. Smart s'udent, but I know a Gryffindor 'ho's smart, best witch there is in Hogwarts. And las'ly Hufflepuff. 'hose 'ho dun fit in the res', but they're 'rustworthy 'nd jus'."

They already finished their meal, Hagrid having finished his half an hour ago but have taken a lot of time talking and chattering. He didn't seem to have noticed the lapse of time until he realized just how many people were going in and out of the inn already. Hagrid immediately stood up.

"Uh oh, I bet'r ge' goin', see yeh two in Hogwarts, Li, Rai," Hagrid said, hurriedly leaving out of the inn. The two waved at the giant before exchanging a smile.

"That wasn't so bad. We learned lots of things. We have an idea who and what the teachers are, the subjects, and even about our enemies. You know, I think all of this is too good to be true."

"Lady Luck is with us," Omi said sagely, appearing in a good mood as well. "But what were you whispering to Hagrid?"

Raimundo grinned, patting him on the head. "I told him you were adopted and have Funggutinamia."

"A what?"

The two of them returned upstairs to their room. The atmosphere in the inn by the time it was almost afternoon thickened with hushed whispers and apprehensive people.

"Dojo?" Omi asked, looking around in their room.

"I'm here!" his weak voice shouted. "Starving by the way."

"Oops, forgot," Raimundo said without sounding apologetic. "We'll bring you food later."

Dojo jumped from the bed angrily. "No, no! I'm coming with you! I can't stand that mirror!" He crossed his arms, looking away. "It said I was fat."

"Mirror?" Omi asked, blinking. Instantly, he approached the said mirror, staring at it. "Why hello mirror me."

"Huh? A child? How could you lose your hair when you're still so young?" the voice in the mirror asked.

Omi fumed, his eyebrows crashing. "I do not like this mirror."

Raimundo dropped on his bed. "Well, I'd have to agree with the mirror...anyway," he sat up in his bed, crossing his legs. "We're going snooping tonight. The dude from the shop just sold a few stuffs to a Hogwarts student but he wouldn't say anything else."

Dojo looked attentive, rubbing his chin. "You're really doing well for your first super mission as a Shoku Warrior and leader, Raimundo." Dojo broke into tears dramatically. "It makes me so prouuud!"

"I must admit," Omi said, turning around while the mirror continue ranting how round his head is. "You are doing quite well, perhaps as good as what I would have done."

Blushing slightly, shrugging and looking away, Raimundo smiled modestly. "Yea well, not without you guys. I'm not going to fail anyone so I'm doing my best."

Omi nodded sagely, smiling. "We will not be failing anyone, Raimundo, and we will all do our best."

"Not much pressure though, really. It's not like the fate of the world lies in our shoulders...again...or ten thousand years of darkness...again. Just Britain and a magical community. How bad can it be?"

"It's a good practice and start," Dojo pointed out. "New enemies, new friends, new objectives. You know, I think this is some sort of new plot."

"Yea...I sorta miss Spicer and kicking his lame robots' butt."

"STOP BELITTLING ME, YOU INANIMATE TALKING MIRROR!" Omi shouted.

Dojo snickered. "He said belittling."

-

**Knockturn Alley  
6:00 PM**

The two monks snuck around the alley, wearing their Wudai battle suits. Raimundo's Wudai clothes were now white like his wind element with green dew replacing the red hemlines. They jumped off a roof, dropping on the ground smoothly and looking around. Confirming that they were alone in the dark street, they stood up and walked together.

After twelve minutes of silence and finding nothing, Omi asked, "Raimundo—"

"Shh," the leader suddenly said, stopping.

Omi too have sensed a presence...a familiar strong presence. The two warriors stiffened to battle positions, hearing growls and feline yellow eyes standing out in the darkness. Sharp clawed paws neared them, tails whipping in the air and fangs showing from smiting, opening jaws.

"Good evening, young monks."

"That voice..."

"Chase Young!" Raimundo spat. "Now you're following us around?"

The prince of darkness, Chase Young walked up to them. His jungle cats walked asunder as their master stalked like a king. "Our fates are always intertwining in strange paths, don't you think?"

Raimundo glared at him. "Or you can be up to no good and we're here to stop you."

"Wait," Omi said quietly. "Chase Young was not the same evil person."

"You mean he's much worse?"

"No! I mean there is still a chance for him to become good!" Omi persisted. When Raimundo said nothing, he continued. "Last month, Chase Young was a good person who drank the Lao-Ming Soup to free us. The previous battle we had had never happened. Perhaps..."

"You're forgetting something, Omi," Raimundo said, still glaring at Chase who smirked. "You brought the past Omi who was from another parallel space continuum where Chase was evil and Master Monk Guan was still good to the current reality we live in, overlapping the two spaces together and causing the merging of different planes that resulted to the future you created to never happen but still somewhere in our heads."

Omi's eyes were larger than his head. "What?"

"It means," Chase said drawlingly. "I have both memories when I was evil and when I _wasn't_ evil for so long, which by the way, makes me stronger and let me know...quite a lot from you and your friends. I taught them a few moves I know but they're not even close to being as good as you, Omi."

"We can reminisce later when we're done kicking your butt!" Raimundo interrupted fiercely.

Chase ignored the Shoku Warrior, his eyes locked at Omi and pressing every word convincingly. "I can't actually believe you're still a Wudai Warrior, Omi. Yours skills are worth of a Shoku Warrior and the _leader_. Maybe in the side of evil, your skills will get what it deserves..."

"That's it! _Wudai Star – Wind!_"

Chase simply closed his, his composure calm and collected despite the sudden gust of wind that erupted from the warrior. Raimundo's speed was formidable with quick lightning speed, landing a kick directed a Chase's face. Chase used a single hand, one at his back to block it. Raimundo landed another, twisting in mid-air but Chase bended low to dodge. Raimundo swung a punch and in response, Chase grabbed his wrist, stopping the warrior's attacks.

"Raimundo!" Omi shouted, trying to help but the jungle cats growled portentously.

"If you haven't noticed the gap of power between us, let me refresh your mind." Chase's voice changed with his appearance. His skin became a yellowish green scale, his height doubling and a monstrous jaw sneering at Raimundo who tried to get out of his grip. The claws on the human-like hands dug on his skin, piercing through it and letting blood spill when Chase's inhuman self threw him on the ground.

"You don't deserve your position," the lizard hissed. "You are all weak, incompetent and worthless."

Raimundo stood up, unfaltering. "Whatever you oversized lizard! I admit, I'm not the strongest around, but you should know better that it's not always about strength! Omi!"

"_WUDAI NEPTUNE – WATER!"_

The jungle cats backed from Omi when water swirled protectively around him. The water rose up like a wall, all heads of the cats tilting up. "YAAH!" Omi cried, whipping his hands down like the wall of water that crashed on the ground. Raimundo used his element to fly up safely, wind thrashing about beneath him.

"_WUDAI STAR – WIND!"_

The blast of wind turned the water to a mad storming sea, washing instantly the jungle cats away with ease. The lizard form of Chase had not fallen yet though, using four legs to remain rooted on the ground against the domination of water and wind. Both the monks of water and wind were solely focusing on their elements, feeling too the power of each other's element and somehow finding them overlapping and then gaining an unexplainable strength. The feeling was mutual and the desire to release it was building up. Chase was unaware of the building power because the water and wind that was fighting him were dying instead. He smirked, his bare fangs showing. He began to laugh deeply as the monstrous lust for violence start up. It was too late.

"_WUDAI FUSION – STORM!" _the two monks cried out, doing the same stance and movement.

Chase was caught off-guard—the calming water and wind erupted in a stronger blast, knocking the beast off his balance. The waves were severely sharp as if spikes punching him on every corner. It was an enemy that Chase could not defeat—the combined elements. His great lizard form stumbled backwards, pushed by the waves. Without a ground to stand on, he has fallen vulnerable and his strength was useless.

"Wash out all your ego, you giant lizard!" Raimundo shouted as the waves carry them all far.

Once the elements have settled, both Raimundo and Omi were reunited on the ground. They were silent for a while and then they exploded in excitement.

"OH MAN, DID YOU SEE THAT?"

"WE DEFEATED CHASE YOUNG—"

"—THAT ATTACKED WAS TOTALLY COOL—"

"—A NEW UNITED POWER OF THE WUDAI—"

"—WE KICKED BUTT!—"

"—MASTER FUNG WOULD BE SO PROUD—"

"—WE KICKED CHASE YOUNG EVIL BUTT—"

Their hands flew on their mouth when they realized how noisy they were, immediately hearing wizards who have already _noticed_ the grand commotion.

Sharing a grin, the two monks jumped to the roof, disappearing before wizards came in flooding the empty street...

-

**Leaky Cauldron  
8:30 AM**

The two monks gathered their belongings, waking up late because of their animated discussion about last night's battle with Dojo the day before.

"That's nice and all, but you didn't get to snoop around. You know, what you were supposed to do," Dojo said wearily for the tenth time. Finally, his words got into their heads.

"We didn't know why Chase was around too..." Raimundo muttered.

"You were stalled and distracted," Dojo said darkly. The two monks stared at him. "What? It's true! Chase Young's appearance is like an evil celebrity showing up in the middle of the night! That's distraction!"

Since it was getting late and with the absence of Kimiko and Clay, they slept late and now woke up late as well. Even Omi wasn't able to wake up early.

"Someone grab the Golden Tiger Claws!" Raimundo shouted.

"But Master Fung said magic—" Omi tripped over the fallen clothes that slipped out of Raimundo's luggage.

"Forget it! We're going to miss the train!" Raimundo said, hastily packing his clothes messily. "Omi, wear the charm!" he said, tossing the necklace to the monk. Omi wore it but didn't stop to even look at what appearance he might have, running to find the Shen Gong Wu.

"UFFF!"

"Sorry, Dojo—"

"UFF!"

"Ooops, sorry Dojo—"

"Is this how you step on your elders?" Dojo rebuked angrily, grabbing the Golden Tiger Claws. "Here," he said to Omi.

Omi took the claws, putting it in one hand. Raimundo swiped it immediately. "I better do it," he whispered smugly while Omi fumed. "_GOLDEN TIGER CLAWS!_"

The portal opened up in thin air and the three with their heavy baggage jumped in...


	7. Chapter 7: First Contact

**Chapter 7: First Contact**

**King's Cross Station, London  
****8:30 am**

The Weasley family stood out as usual in the busy train station that is if the people weren't so buried in their own business. The two new temporary addition in the family didn't make such a huge difference if not for the Japanese girl's outfit.

"She must be really rich," Ron remarked sullenly, his best friends hearing and silently agreeing. It's been made fact Kimiko was fashionable, hip, and rich, even though they were well-aware she didn't mean to brag. Ginny didn't seem to mind Kimiko's outstanding Muggle behavior for a witch.

"It's just a difference in culture," Hermoine consoled, knowing Ron's source of bitterness. "The magical community in Japan is closely affiliated to Muggles, not like the division we have here in England."

"You mean they don't have any law about secrecy?" Harry asked. He was sure there was, but didn't bother to rephrase it. Hermoine would answer all the same.

"Of course they do, but their mindset's different. It's not about being magical or Muggle, but being Japanese. Frankly, their nationalism reminds me of how Hogwarts' unity should be."

"I bet they don't have Slytherins in Japan," Ron assumed surely. Neither Harry nor Ron knew anything about Japan, so both of them could only agree, biased from experience.

They were heading closer to Platform 9 ¾ and Harry stared at the back of the person in front of him, who happened to be the gluttonous, big Texan transfer. Harry was surprise such a stereotype sprung in his life all of a sudden. He recognized Clay from cowboy commercials or cartoons he caught on television while Dudley was watching. In fact, Clay looked like he came right out of a cartoon series.

When they came about to appear natural near the platform, Mrs. Weasley muttered quietly instructions on how to get through the barrier. Ginny had already told the transfers about it earlier but Harry could see the dubious looks in their faces until now.

"Ron and the others will go first," Mrs. Weasley told them.

Ginny had already gone ahead. Ron followed, then Harry and Hermoine barged through the barrier with their stuffs. Sufficiently convinced, Kimiko and Clay were about to follow the examples when a tornado just blew them.

Trained Xiaolin monks were hard to fool though, especially when they trained together.

"Goodness!" Mrs. Weasley muttered, holding onto Kimiko's shoulders protectively. "The train's not about to depart in ten minutes! And where could their parents have been? Unsupervised in this hard times..."

"You reckon...?" Clay said. He hadn't finished it but Kimiko nodded grimly.

"Just two trouble-makers," Kimiko said and Mrs. Weasley nodded even though she didn't know what Kimiko meant.

After all, only Raimundo had perfected a super-speed technique to flip skirts. Kimiko too perfected a technique to counter that.

**Hogwarts Express  
****8:40**

"Yes! Made it on time!"

Raimundo walked down the isle, followed by an overly curious Omi whose eyes glittered in excitement on each passing compartment.

"Do you believe our friends to be in one of these boxes?" Omi asked. "Ooooh how I missed them so much! It is as if three years had gone by since we have, ah...updated each other!"

"Actually, we're trying not to meet them since we're not supposed to know each other," Raimundo pointed out. "Good. Here's an empty one."

They entered the compartment. Omi noticed trunks already shelved above.

"Uh, perhaps while it is empty, it is not being used," Omi said. "There is someone's belongings here already. Perhaps it is best we not enter without their..."

"Relax," Raimundo said, crossing his arms behind his head and resting his legs on the seat across him. "We'll just say we didn't know then we'll apologize, they'll accept it since they can't do anything about it, then we get to stay here!"

When the original occupants of the compartment returned, things didn't go quite smoothly.

"What do you think you're doing here?"

Raimundo, who was prepared with his line, jumped with an answer, "Oh sorry, we didn't know someone was already seated here—"

"Don't tell me you didn't notice the trunks right above your heads, or maybe you don't have a head as you had not been able guess that earlier," the blond student sneered.

Raimundo's mouth fell. Now that he looked like it, this kid here smelled like a rich, snobbish prick. He had platinum blond hair and two tall bodyguard-like goons, who appeared to be incapable of any arithmetic. If these two were his cronies, blondie must not have very high standards.

"C'mon dude, all the other compartments are full," Raimundo said. "Let us sit just for the train ride."

"What's the matter, Draco?" a girl cooed from his arms. She didn't look like a sight either.

"Ew, is that your girlfriend?" he blurted out. "I mean, uh...nice girl you have."

This Draco didn't seem to notice her girlfriend's glare because he didn't bother defending her. "You don't look like a first year and I've never seen your face around..." He sized his clothes and Omi. "Well, _you_ look like a first year. What family did you two come from?"

"Oh, he's my bro," Raimundo said before Omi could say something about Draco's tone. "I'm a transfer student. Been home-schooled since I was young."

"A transfer?" Draco mused aloud. "If you've been taught at home, then that must mean you're Pureblood."

"Sure thing," Raimundo said, going along. That made Draco's smile wider and it earned them the ticket to his good books.

"Very well then. I don't believe we've made proper introductions." He held out his hand. "I'm Draco _Malfoy_."

Raimundo had no idea what a Malfoy is but it sounded like something he should know. "Ooh, I heard about the Malfoy. The name's Raimundo, but you can call me Rai," he shook his hand, "and this is Li."

But Omi crossed his arms and pointedly looked away. Raimundo rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, but he didn't like the way you called him a first year. But he _is _a first year," he added in a whisper. "He's got a huge ego too but he'll cool off."

"Pride isn't a terrible thing especially for a Pureblood," Draco said as he and others sat down. "This is Pansy Parkinson and that's Crabbe and Goyle."

"Nice." Raimundo just nodded to them since Pansy was still glaring at him and he didn't like getting his hands shook by the other two.

"You and your brother are fortunate to have stumbled in our compartment," Draco said. "Not many students in Hogwarts have been raised as proper as we have."

"Oh? Is it that bad?"

"Oh yes," Draco said, missing the sarcasm. "There's especially the Gryffindors who can't do anything right. There's Longbottom for example. It's at his name implies." Draco made a pause to activate the laugh-at-my-wit plan, which his goons and girlfriend did. "And there's the _Weasleys_ who aren't born with anything at all mainly because they're too poor. The saddest part is they're both Pureblood. They should have been born a Squib. It will be less embarrassment for _our_ kind, if you know what I mean."

"And don't forget Potter and Mudblood Granger!" Pansy said with a shrill laugh.

"Who could forget the _brave_ hero and his stuck-up girlfriend?" Draco sneered. "You saw them. Potter and his ragtag team are going into groupies to share their pain and nightmare from the Ministry. I don't think none of them is sick of hearing Potter say 'woe is me! Dear godfather is dead! All because of my stupidity! Boo-hoo!'"

Busying themselves from laughing that their eyes were in tears, none of them noticed Raimundo and Omi exchanged a glance. Forget about all the confusing terms, but Draco had mentioned 'Potter,' the guy's last name who they should be protecting.

"You mean Harry Potter?" Raimundo asked.

"Who else? I bet you couldn't believe what he's been doing. He made the wrong choices since he boarded this train."

"What did he do?"

"What _you_ didn't do," Draco answered. "He chose Weasley over me, Draco Malfoy. The wrong Pureblood. You have to make the right people to associate with. My father says that it will reflect your standards—" Raimundo covered his laugh with a cough "-and opinion from others. It's especially important for our future once we're out of Hogwarts. _Father_ is associated with many people from the ministry. He's friends with the former minister, Cornelius Fudge, but he told me he's in good terms with the new minister just the same."

It was at this point Omi chose to joined in the conversation. "Oooh, do you mean the powerful-looking man, Rufus Scrim...er...gore?"

"Scrimgeour," Draco supplied, looking confused. "Do you know him? Aside from the fact that he's the minister, of course."

Raimundo slapped a hand on Omi's mouth. "Y-yeah! He, uh, talked to us about the transfer. Papers, you know."

"I have been wondering why you've decided to enter schooling now of all times," Draco said, impressed. "I don't suppose it's because of...You-Know-Who?"

"What do you mean?" Raimundo asked carefully.

Draco looked at the window compartment. Raimundo doubted someone would be peering over, but Draco found it a need to walk right there to close the curtains and lock the door. He lowered his voice, an excited grin plastered on his face.

"Now that the Dark Lord is back, there's no need for _our_ kind to be wagging our tail for a bunch of Mudbloods. Most of them are scared out of their wits because they know the Dark Lord will get each of those blood traitors, but we've waited all this time for his return. It's about time we see something good finally done. I bet your parents felt you should see the changes yourself."

Draco straightened and made his voice loud, like he wanted to be overheard. He made a dramatic sigh. "I shouldn't be telling you this, but I suppose _you'll_ understand. I do feel that you should know but _I_ have been tasked with something important..."

"Oh! Draco, is...is this about _that?_" Pansy asked excitedly.

"Why yes," Draco said even louder. "It's about THAT _important_ task from someone _very powerful_ and..._feared_."

"You've been telling us that for days! Tell us, please! Even one tiny detail!"

Another sigh. "I'm sorry, but it's a big secret but I'm telling you this. After this year, Dumbledore will surely not be headmaster of Hogwarts anymore!"

In another compartment, Kimiko and Clay were befriending Harry's friends and not too soon, they were enlightened by another side of the story Raimundo and Omi have not heard.

"Bunch of elitists huh?" Kimiko said. She had been so restless in the compartment, tapping her shoes and playing with her hair, until Hermione, who had been reading, brought up a topic to talk about just so she could stop being annoying. The topic started with Quidditch (because Hermione was completely sure Ron and Harry would entertain her) and it developed to the recent situation in the magical community, Voldemort.

"Just be careful what you say and who you talk to," Ron said, "like Malfoy and the other Slytherins. They're all in league with You-Know-Who."

"Not _all_ of them, Ron," Hermione said exasperatedly. "Honestly, you hold so much prejudice against them."

"Name us one good Slytherin," Harry said.

"And don't say Snape because he's not a Slytherin anymore, just the had of us, and he's not even good either."

Hermione rolled her eyes and went back to reading.

"So, do you think there's a chance I could get into this Quidditch team?" Kimiko asked excitedly. "I think I'll die studying all year without Internet!"

"Inner net?" Ron inquired, frowning. Harry came to the rescue.

"Internet. It's a Muggle thing where you browse stuffs online."

"Online?"

"Wow, you wizards don't really know?" Kimiko said with a laugh. "How do _you_ survive without them?"

"We're just as confused as how _you_ survive without magic!"

"Ron, she's a witch," Hermione said from behind a book.

"Oh. Well, the way she talks is very much like a Muggle."

"What? I'm sure there are people here who are proud of the normal. And I think they're so much better."

"There's his old man," Clay said, nodding to Ron.

"Yeah. You could get a thing or two from your dad! He knows how to appreciate a good life." Suddenly, Kimiko was hit by something. "Yeah! I think that's what I'm going to do!"

Both Ron and Harry felt something bad, something that dangerously reminded them of spew.

"You magical folks are way to dependent with this magic! You can't appreciate the diverse cultural and technological beauty of the normal people! Like fashion! Everything here is just so old-fashioned. It's like nothing has changed since the medieval ages. If Hogwarts is even less impressive, I think I'm putting my foot down!"

To make it worse, Hermione had taken her eyes away from her book, now looking at Kimiko at a whole new different light.

"You know Kimiko, there's something in Hogwarts that I'm sure someone who had been born with Muggles," Hermione shot Harry a look, "would understand. There's this widespread, wrong— inhumanely wrong—idea about House Elves, magical creatures with a unique magic on their own..."

Both Harry and Ron sighed. Clay gave them an apologetic look, though he appeared to be rather amused from his smile.

Shortly, there was a knock on the compartment. A nervous-looking third year student appeared, looking at Harry.

"I've been told to give you this," he said, handing a roll of parchment.

"Thanks," Harry said, unsure as he took it. He read over its contents, the others waiting in suspense. "It's an invitation."

"For what?" Hermione asked.

"No idea," he said. "It's from Professor Slughorn."

There was another knock on the door. The boy called Neville Longbottom appeared, looking distraught. He held a similar parchment and his frog, Trevor, on the other hand.

"I knew it," Neville said, looking at Harry's invitation. "You got one too. But why me?"

"You got an invitation too?" Harry asked. "Well, let's go together. I'm sure Professor Slughorn has nothing against that. He sounded friendly in his invitation at least."

Neville was still quite uneasy but he nodded anyway. The two of them big their goodbyes and disappeared down the isle to Compartment C, where Professor Slughorn was.

The dusk had fallen as the train closed to Hogwarts. Students have changed into their robes in preparation. Back at Raimundo and Omi's compartment, a cool and vain Slytherin named Zabini Blaise joined them, telling them about Professor Slughorn and his invitations. Raimundo was only half-listening as he shook Omi awake.

"Keep your eyes open," Raimundo said in a low voice.

Omi scratched his eyes and immediately sensed something right at the door.

"That's just Zabini Blaise," Raimundo said. "Draco's friend."

"Not that," he hissed back. It's the same feeling I had when we were speaking with the minister!"

The two monks were definitely quieter for the rest of the trip. The others didn't seem to find it strange as the long train ride have somehow drained them of their energy. Finally, the train had stopped and the students began to move out.

"Raimundo, stay on your guard! It is still here!" Omi whispered as Zabini and the others exited.

When Raimundo was about to reply, Draco unexpectedly said something. "You go on ahead. There's something I need to check."

When Raimundo and Omi didn't budge, Draco looked at them weirdly.

"Go on. You'll especially want to go there earlier to get Sorted."

"Be careful," Omi warned ominously.

Both of them left the compartment. When they did, Draco rummaged into his trunk busily. Then without warning, he turned and raised his wand, a red jet of light shooting out.

"_Petrificus Totalus!"_

There was a loud thud on the floor and a black hair appeared out of nowhere. Draco grinned triumphantly and grasped his fingers into thin air. He held on a shroud and took in satisfaction to see Harry Potter lying on the floor under his mercy.

"I knew someone else had come in with Zabini," he said. "There can only be one person who's nosy enough to come in to eavesdrop. Trying to find out what I have in mind for this year, Potter? That's too bad." He kicked him at the face, breaking his nose that profusely bled. "Since you love your invisibility cloak so much, I think I'll let it keep you warm." Draco snickered as he covered Harry with the cloak, completely invisible. "Hopefully, it takes them a day before finding you. Who knows how long the curse will last? Have a nice evening, Potter!"

Draco left, roaring in laughter. His gloat had kept Harry fuming inside, trying to break the curse without such luck. As he lied there helplessly, he thought regrettably if he had not been so obsessed with Malfoy that he would be in the warm castle right now, eating and filling his stomach whereas the summer with the Dursleys have left him starved as always.

He must be starting to hear things from his hunger or just from the loss of blood, but then he heard again. There were hushed whispers from outside. Before Harry could listen in, the compartment door opened and Harry felt a wave of gratitude to Ron and Hermione, his best friends who were worried for him...

But it wasn't them. It was the two, one of the four Harry had seen talking with the minister and the ones sitting with Malfoy in this same compartment. The little one with round head surveyed the room before looking at Harry straight in the eyes.

"_He couldn't be..."_

Omi pulled the cloak out and they gasped when they saw Harry.

"Mr. Harry Potter!" Omi cried out, falling to his knees. "Are you fine? Oh, silly me, of course you are not, but you are bleeding! And I must say, your position is not very comfortable. Do you always lie like that? Hm, what's this? You are not answering? RAIMUNDO, HE HAS BEEN TURNED MUTE AS WELL! NOOOOO!"

"Omi, shut up," Raimundo snapped. "Someone's coming. Act natural."

The door swung open and Tonks appeared. She wasn't quite surprised to see Omi and Raimundo as they wore Hogwarts robes.

"You two, what did you do?" Tonks asked. She appeared a bit tired.

"We found him like this, ma'm," Raimundo said. "Could you do something about it? He looks..."

"Like he got a Full Body-Bind Curse? 'Course he does. That's what he got. _Rennervate._"

Harry had finally been able to move. He quickly nursed his bleeding nose with his robes.

"Let's go. You two better follow me," Tonks said, gesturing to Raimundo and Omi. They nodded and followed the pink-haired woman outside the train. Raimundo offered his handkerchief to Harry.

"Thanhksh."

"You okay?" Raimundo asked.

Harry nodded but he couldn't keep a scowl out his face. Hermione had said that he might not have seen them well because they were wearing masks of sort that covered their face but their eyes. But looking at Raimundo, he was sure that those were the same emerald eyes. Harry glanced at Tonks, who didn't seem interested at the two students. She probably didn't know they were a new face in Hogwarts and Harry couldn't tell her that they were able to see through the Invisibility Cloak. Not when the they was right with them.

"Just who are you people?" he hissed, having managed to minimize the bleeding so it doesn't obscure his language.

Raimundo threw his arms in the air, grinning like a madman. Harry had never expected what was coming and had great difficulty believing it.

"We're your fan club!"

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Surprise! Well, I figure I should finish the chapter I wrote years back and update this. It's not like I lost interest. It's just that I had other interests xD


End file.
